Nexus
by indigorhob
Summary: "I always did have a crush on her, but now that I've been given a chance to be with her, I'm afraid I might ruin her ohana... and her life." When two different worlds begin to collide,everything is at stake.A (hopefully) funny action adventure with inevitable romantic subplots(OC included), rated M because of potential violence,swearing, and mild sexual content/suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1:Wormholes and Revelations

Chapter 1: Worm Holes And Revelations

_'I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one, of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel…'_

*_BZZZT!*_

I turned my music off, slightly annoyed about having to stop the song before it even finishes. Who in their right mind even disturbs someone on a holiday?

I got up from bed, at least that's what I call the hard as rock kind of cushion I've been sleeping in, and went towards the door. On the way, I checked the mirror if I was decent enough to answer the door. Hair, neat thanks to the fact that I just had it buzz cut yesterday. Face, looks clean enough, except for the sorry facial hair I call a mustache. Clothes, my 'Bitch please' meme shirt looks tidy along with my cargo shorts. I looked acceptable I presume, for a guy in his 20s; acceptable and mature, despite the fact that I still watch cartoons and play videogames, but we'll worry about that later. Right now the door needs me.

*_BZZZT!*_

"I hear you!" I shouted at whoever was buzzing me. Curse this dormitory for installing buzzers instead of letting people just knock. That would have been more peaceful.

I opened the door to a young girl, around my age and height but slightly skinnier, wearing a simple tank top and jersey shorts. Her hair was a bob cut which makes her face seem a little round and cherubic. I know her well, she was my best friend, well my only friend. Her name was Samantha Day, Sam to everyone else, Sunday to me.

"Hey O.C!" She blissfully shouted at my face, knowing that I hated being called O.C. Oscar Chase was my name, but Sunday thought Oscar was too formal and called me O.C.

"Hi Sunday," I said blearily, still hung over from last night's Shirley Temple movie marathon. I tried to perk up a bit and gave her a 'shaka' sign ( our favorite greeting), "It's 7 in the morning, what're you-"

"It's a holiday, we should hang around outside," she said in the most adorably energetic way possible, "Malling, or playing in an arcade, or going on a food trip! Oh, our other classmates are throwing a party or something I think."

"Bleh!" I said, sticking my tongue out childishly, "You know our other classmates hate me." I continued as I showed her inside. "Oscar Chase, Mr. Absolute Weirdo, geeky and likes little girls. Everyone else besides you treats me like some kind of abomination."

"Well, maybe if you didn't announce it during the first day of classes…" she replied with a smirk as she plopped down on a bean cushion lying around the floor.

"I hate pretending to be someone else, you know that. I was born like… like this... so I've got to deal with it and be true to myself. If everyone else thinks being a pedophile automatically means I'm a future criminal, then let them be damned. I'm not gonna stand to be a part of another stereo—"

"**EHEM!**" Sunday cut in, holding a palm out to stop me, "You're going from rant to speech again, congratulations on transforming a small convo about today's schedule into a speech regarding existence and self-acceptance."

I just grinned, Sunday knows me well. She's been my friend since we were toddlers, and it almost feels like we're twins sometimes. Regardless, I had no plans to go outside.

"Sorry, but I'm still staying inside," I said, walking towards my glass cabinet full of movies,tv series collections, and video games. I opened it and started looking for something I had planned to enjoy today. "I'm spending the whole day marathoning something I haven't seen since I was 9."

I finally found what I was looking for and showed her my bluray collection of the Lilo&Stitch movies. She smiled as if she saw something she didn't expect in my collection but realized that she should have expected it from me. After all, I'm the 'weirdo' who's weekly phone wallpapers cycle through pictures of Agnes(the only non-Disney in my phone), Vanellope,Boo, and a certain Hawaiian girl and her alien. Sometimes, when I'm feeling normal, I change my wallpaper to Ezio Auditore. **Sometimes**.

"Wow, these are practically vintage." She smirked.

"It's only been 12 years, although I've rewatched them already, I still think a Hawaiian Rollercoaster ride would be a nice way to spend the day."

"Let me guess, you just wanted to see a little lady in red?" She sarcastically asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not…entirely. I also like the story, and the subtle jokes and all that."

"Uh-huh." She still had an eyebrow raised, the stood up and started for the door, "Anyway, I'm going on a food trip, with or without you."

I told her to 'knock her self out' and 'enjoy', as I set my ps3 up to play some bluray. Before she left, she looked back at me with a worried look and said:

"I know those things make you happy, but you can't get anywhere in life if fictional children's all you care about."

"I care about non-fictional children too…" I said, and trailed off to realize she had already left. I locked the door and fixed myself some breakfast to eat as I my ps3 booted up the first movie.

At least that's what I would have done, had not a large gaping black hole materialized in my room. I looked around to see all my important stuff being sucked in. And...there goes my ps3, and my movie/show/game collection, and my pug plushie. Pretty soon I too, was being sucked in. I held to the closest thing to me for dear life. Sadly, the hard as rock foam I call a bed was not heavy enough to prevent me from getting sucked, and my last thought as darkness ate me was that I should've gone with Sunday.

* * *

"…something could be being wrong with 606…" I heard some rough sounding voice say as I start to come to. "…we were lucky was not creating black hole. Unfortunately, 606 created worm hole. Big problem, but very intriguing."

"Cousin…sick?" A strange but familiar voice replied. Still trying to get my bearings, I tried to look around to find where the voices were coming from, and who owns them.

"No! Not sick, merely evolving. Well, evolving dangerously. Will diagnose later after taken to evil genius lab."

"Don't worry, Holio, you'll be fine! Although Wormhole might get mad that you can do what he does now too..." Another voice added, a slightly high-pitched, perky voice. "Anyway, we gotta find out where he sucked all these junk from."

Finally, most of my orientation kicked in and I could finally see and hear properly. I looked around to see a bunch of colorful furnitures, pale blue walls, a finely varnished wooden floor…

And most of my stuff strewn around it. In front of me, a bunk bed had been invaded by different dvds and blurays,most probably all mine. I sighed, worrying that whoever owns this house must be losing it right now, and will probably kill me if they saw the mess I made.

Well technically it wasn't my fault,right? The blackhole thing did it.

"Hello?!" I asked loudly,not exactly in a shout, but almost. "I'm sorry for the mess, I dunno what happened."

"Actually," the younger voice said behind me, "That was kind of our fault…"

I looked around to see a small young girl, around 7 or 8 years old, in a red flower patterned dress. She had tanned skin and hair long enough to reach past her chest. I was pretty sure I've seen her before, but I still feel discombobulated after being sucked by a black hole.

"Aloha, I'm Lilo," the young girl said with a wave, and somewhere in my head my mind was screaming something. I was still figuring out why the name felt like I heard it before. She was carrying a big red-looking squirrel(?) with fins(spikes?) on its back and nearly shoved the ugly thing on my face, "This is Holio, he kinda accidentally transported you here. He doesn't usually do that."

"Oh. O…kay…, I'm Oscar." I said with a smile, and the girl smiled back with a wide grin, "Nice to meet you Lilo…"

Hmm,Lilo. Where have I heard that before?

Hmmm…

Then it hit me. My whole life flashed before my eyes, although it was mostly me in front of a tv or a computer, it all came back to me.

_I maintained my cool and decided to find out what the hell is going on_, is what I wanted to say, but the truth is I started hyperventilating and basically screamed a pitch high enough you'd think it came from the little girl. Without thinking, I hugged her, wondering if I accidentally smoked weed or something to cause this kind of hallucination.

To my surprise, she felt real. The warmth of her body, the fabric of her muumuu, and even the shocked look on her face after I hugged her seemed real.

"Okay…" She said, hesitating but hugging back, "This is…weird. Even for what I'm used to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crazy little thing called Reality

"Umm…" I muttered while this _person _kept hugging me, "Getting a little weird now…"

"Oh!" He stopped, stood up, and looked at me with a very guilty face. "Sorry, I…uh…"

I couldn't tell if he was nervous or having a hard time talking. Holio might've accidentally messed up this guy's brain. But before he could talk any further, Stitch tackled him to the floor and went as soon as I can to get him off the stranger.

"Sorry," I said as the poor guy tried to regain his footing, "My 'dog' doesn't take kindly to people who get randomly warped to our house."

"Well,Stitch is as crazy as I expected," he chuckled, dusting off his pocketful shorts. But how could he know Stitch's name, I wondered, and looked at him the way a detective looked at a prime suspect.

Who is this guy? And what does he have to do with Holio accidentally making wormholes?

"Alright,mister," I said trying to sound as threatening as possible, "How do you know about Stitch, and why are you here?"

"I…" He stammered, "I have no idea why I'm here, but you and Stitch are kind of well known from where I come from."

"What, you mean like fugitives or serial killers kind of 'well known', or Holiwood stars or something?" I asked, understanding nothing of what he just said.

"Well," he started. Before long he started ranting about how he came from the '_real world_' and how there we used to be famous cartoon characters from a movie, a movie that was surprisingly called _Lilo and Stitch_. "Now, either I'm dreaming,hallucinating, or magically transported to a different world."

"Hah!" Jumba shouted,butting in, "No such thing as magic, only science and technology!"

"What are you talking about?," I replied to Oscar(I think that's his name), "This is the real world, and we're not in some stupid movie."

"I know, all this feels real enough," He grinned while looking around Jumba and Pleakley's room. Well it looked like their room, except for all these stuff lying around that Holio must've also warped here. "I don't understand either."

Without any warning he picked me up and held me close for another hug, causing both me and Stitch to shout 'HEY!'.

"Definitely real," Oscar said as he put me down. I backed away from him just to make sure he's not some new gimmick from Hamsterviel. Even though the gerbil and his Leroy clones were in prison, he has a knack for messing the peace and quiet of our ohana. He noticed my look of distrust and concern, and his smile faded almost instantly. He started picking his stuff up from the floor, "Look, I know you guys don't trust me, and I don't blame you…" He then looked as if he saw something in his hand, and perked up again. "Wait a sec, I HAVE PROOF!"

Oscar walked towards me again only be to blocked by Stitch,growling. He said 'woah' and tried to show something to me and my experiment friend. I walked closer and motioned for Stitch to relax, and we looked together at what Oscar was holding out.

"DVD!" Stitch announced with Oscar muttering something like 'that's actually a _brulay_(?)', making me wonder what this DVD-looking this has to do with a crème brulee. Regardless of what they said, the cover of the DVD had a huge **Lilo and Stitch **written on top of a surfboard, with a picture of me,Nani,and Stitch riding the waves. I dropped the _thing_ in horror and stared at it like it came from hell. The idea of having my life as a movie was interesting, but the idea that we could've been living a lie was repulsive. The things we endured, the ohana we've built, those were real,right?

Or were everything we fought for was just for the sake of some family's entertainment?

"Hey, that's expensive,don't drop that." Oscar quickly picked the _brulay _up.

Stitch had a worried look on his face as well, but he's worry seemed aimed at me. Maybe he felt that I just questioned my own existence,probably the weirdest thing that _Weirdlo_ has ever done.

"You being here,me dropping that thing," I said,turning my back on Oscar, "Was that on the movie too?"

"Well…no," He said plainly,like it was no big deal.

"THEN YOU'RE WRONG!" I shouted , ran at Oscar,took his DVD-thing, and brought it up so I could smash it on the floor. "We're real. The things we did together, the battles we won, you can't just come here and say that was all directed!"

"Alright sweetheart," Oscar said as I threatened to destroy his _movie_ , "Just breathe, come on. Maybe I'm wrong."

"Little girl, thinking we have bigger problems than possibility of existence," Jumba butted in.

"SHUT UP JUMBA!" I blurted out before I could even think, immediately regretting shouting at my _uncle._ He looked hurt, and I hated myself for that. I'll say sorry later,I thought.

I kept the DVD raised up,ready to smash it on the floor. I wanted to destroy it, as if destroying it could erase the idea that we were just figments of someone's imagination.

I threw the DVD at Oscar, and ran towards the elevator to our dome. On the way up I heard Pleakley say "What'd I miss?"

I threw myself on the bed and just laid there, hoping I'll wake up and this was all a silly dream.

* * *

"Little girl is just upset," Jumba said, also looking upset. "Although Jumba is shocked to know we're just… cartoon characters in your universe. Ha, how truly evil…"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," I started to apologize, but then this thin Cyclops came in asking what he missed, I later on remembered it was Pleakley, Lilo's one eyed alien _aunt_(but he's a guy, I think, maybe he's bisexual). I had to explain everything all over again to him, which resulted in a one-minute panic attack followed by another minute of Pleakley searching the house for hidden cameras.

I saw Stitch make his way toward their room, and thought maybe I could apologize and calm the poor little sweetheart down. I didn't know that I had hurt her, but then again I guess the thought of being mere animated characters could destroy someone's outlook in life.

I went up through their small elevator thingie, surprised that even it's sci-fi way of just levitating upwards felt real too. Stitch was just sitting on his bed,looking at his 'Cousins' album. He saw me looking,gave me an angry look and pointed at Lilo.

"Soka!" He grunted and went back to flipping pages. I thought that maybe he wanted me to apologize.

"Can I sit here?", I asked as I sat down beside her on the bed.

"I dunno, does the movie show if real people are allowed in my room?" She gave a muffled reply since her face was buried on her pillow.

"Look, I'm sorry if I kind of messed things up, honestly I don't understand what's going on either."

She didn't reply, and without thinking I stroked her hair with the back of my hand. She looked up at me with teary eyes, and when our eyes met she looked down instantly,as if she saw something she didn't want to see. I,on the other hand, couldn't stop staring, she was beautiful and I could hardly care less if she was less than half my age. I'll be damned if I didn't get it out of my system, but she was lovely and nothing could change that.

"Someone so pretty shouldn't be so upset," was all I could muster.

"Who cares?" She replied weakly, "I'm not real."

"You're real to me, and to everyone else here, that's what matters." I held her once more, and this time she returned the favor. I didn't know how, but I just felt that she was smiling once again.

I didn't get a chance to enjoy our hug as a loud thundering boom echoed through the sky. Stitch went outside the window as soon as possible to check what was going on, while Lilo and I followed suite.

We stood outside of the dome, a few feet above ground, and looked up at the sky. Instead of the usual clouds and blue hue above, what we saw was a huge Earth-looking planet hovering above the atmosphere. It's large size suggested that it was so close to the point of collision with the planet we're in, but it didn't seem to be moving.

I felt Lilo's hand grip mine as she said,

"Why do I get the feeling this is connected with you?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Tale Of Two Universes

Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Universes

"That is one big-ass Earth look-alike," I said staring at the big-ass planet very identical to Earth hovering above the sky.

"Whatever that means," Lilo said, her stare fixed at the 'other Earth' , "I totally agree."

"Ih!" Stitch grunted.

Downstairs we could hear Pleakley saying how "_fascinating_" this phenomenon is, only to be told by Jumba that this was not natural and most positively cataclysmic. We made our way down to find a panicking and screaming Plorgonarian trying to prepare for an evacuation.

"Evacuation is pointless," Jumba mused, stopping Pleakley from doing a complete overhaul with the furniture. "Unknown phenomena seems to affect our universe as a whole. Even planetary evacuation will not help."

"Can't we do something about it?" Lilo asked.

"What **can** we do?" Pleakley started panicking again

"Ha!" Jumba shouted, "Nothing. Can only hope nothing bad happens and planet in sky is just for display."

I looked up at the hovering 'other Earth', wondering if this event was tied to me being…transported to this world.

What if that was _my _Earth?

What if me being here was causing this weird phenomena,or vice versa?

"Either way," I spoke up, "That 'other Earth' and I might be connected, if anything happens, it's my responsibility to fix it."

Lilo smiled, amused by my bravado I presumed. But unfortunately that was exactly what I was, all bravado. If anything bad happens I doubt I'd be of any use to anyone. I'm just a couch potato after all, and my only form of exercise is a little Just Dance every weekend.

I tried to think of any way I could help in the current situation. Maybe we could solve the mystery before it becomes any worse.

"Jumba," I said and he looked at me with all four eyes, "You said Experiment 606 underwent some kind of evolution that caused him to be able to suck me out of my universe to yours. Maybe if we found the cause of evolution-"

"HAHA!" He guffawed, "Pinpoint evolutionary source and find relation to current phenomena,we'll work on it now."

He went back inside the house in what I assumed was his hurrying speed. I faced the noodly cylcops alien, and he looked as if he hasn't exactly calmed down yet.

"Pleakley-"

"WHAT?!" He nearly screamed.

"Um, are you still connected with the galactic armada or the council?" He nodded, "Contact them and see how big this problem is. If it's only Earth, then maybe we could ask for some help on figuring this out."

That left Stitch, Lilo, and me hanging around outside. The two '_siblings_' looked at me as if awaiting orders, and suddenly I felt overwhelmed as I thought of the responsibility I need to carry. Maybe it's my fault, maybe not, either way I needed to help. Strategy and tactics were not my forte, but I considered myself good enough to lead.

"Well," Lilo asked arms akimbo with Stitch mimicking her, "What do we do?"

"Uh-" I stammered, running out of ideas. I looked at Stitch and thought that if Holio could evolve '_dangerously_', then…, "We should probably check on the other Experiments. If Holio evolved, the others might too."

"That sounds like half of a plan," Lilo smirked, "What if they evolved too, we might have to change their one true place."

"Ih." Stitch agreed with his ears pointed down,possibly worried that his cousins might go bad again. The two protagonists made their way back to their room to get the 'Cousins' album, leaving me outside and staring at the sky.

I had two things on my mind that time: if It's my fault, me going home might fix it; but the problem was, I didn't want to go home. There was nothing left for me to go back to, I've been given the chance of a lifetime and I'll be damned if I'm throwing it away. I wanted to stay, with Stitch, with his cousins and most importantly, with -

* * *

"Lilo!" I heard a voice call my name, I voice I know well. I turned around to see my best friend Victoria running towards me with a horrified look on her face. She had brown hair and fair skin, but this time her skin looked…pale.

"It's Victoria right?" Oscar asked beside me, casually checking if his fly was down again. We had just finished checking on Experiment 153, or XYZ, who unzips people's pants when they weren't looking. So far, we've seen most of the first batch experiments but none of them seemed to have changed. "Hey, where's that experiment that likes to suck her off?"

He snickered,so I thought he probably made a joke none of us got, and said "Sorry, I meant the experiment that likes to keep her sinus clean. The Snot sucker,right?"

"Snooty?" Stitch asked, "Naga cousin?"

Victoria shook her head, and looked like she was about to cry.

"Snooty," she started,her voice trembling, "He just attacked me, but not for my nose." She showed her neck and I could hear the two boys gasping as we saw what looked like vampire bite marks on the side of her neck. "He… he became a real vampire!"

Victoria fainted as soon as the words left her mouth, and Oscar carried her while we went back to her house.

The place was a mess,it definitely looked like Victoria fought for her life…er,blood as hard as she could. Most of the furniture were in shambles, and there broken objects everywhere.

We heard a rough scratching by the ceiling, and looked up expecting to be attacked by Snooty.

But there was no bat-looking experiment on the ceiling, just scratch marks.

Stitch started crawling around and sniffing for Snooty's scent, while Oscar looked for a safe place to lie Victoria down.

There was a loud crash, me and Oscar ran as fast as we could to where it came from.

"STITCH!" I screamed as I saw him taken outside by Snooty, they were fighting in mid-air.

"GRAHHH!" Stitch grunted as he fought off his recently-vamped cousin. His legs were flailing and searching for a foot hold while all of his four arms were trying to knock Snooty off the air.

I couldn't tell who was winning, until Stitch fell down unconscious on the pavement. I rushed quickly at him to check if he was okay, and thank god he's okay.

"He's just knocked out," Oscar said, "No bite marks, maybe Snooty can still suck Snot out of things?"

"Maybe," I replied,holding my best friend close, praying that he be better soon, "If that's true then Stitch is currently dehydrated, it might take a few hours for him to recover."

"Well," Oscar said,pointing at a Snooty watching us with evil intent, "That can't be good..."

Snooty gave us an evil grin and prepared to attack. Oscar rushed in front of me, his fist raised.

"We're gonna have to do this ourselves."


	4. Chapter 4:Vampires Really?

Chapter 4: Vampires? Really?!

"Let's do this Snot-sucker…" That was Oscar a minute ago.

"GET THIS FUCKING BAT OFF OF ME!" That's Oscar now. The good thing was, even though he lost against Snooty, at least he wasn't bitten.

The poor guy has no experience with experiments or bats to begin with, so I really shouldn't be surprised. If only Stitch would wake up already, I thought, maybe we could stand a chance.

Me and Oscar had no choice but a strategic retreat, or in actuality, we ran away screaming. Snooty was still hot on our trail as he tried swoop after swoop to attack us and drink our blood. We managed to ran away from Kokaua town to prevent further casualties. We ran to hide in tall trees for about a few minutes before Snooty found us again.

"If we're going to die," Oscar said weakly, almost out of breath, "I have to tell you something…"

"W-What is it?" I asked, not wanting to believe that this was the end of the line.

"I…I…" He stuttered, but we both kept our eyes on Snooty, I couldn't believe that he would be the experiment to get the best of me and Stitch. There was Evile,Leroy, and a lot other experiments that I wouldn't be surprised to lose to, but not this. Before I knew it, Oscar was holding me close again, making me wonder if he was trying to protect me or just scared and needed a hug, "I"VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE THE FIRST MOVIE!"

I looked at him, not knowing what to think. Was he kidding around at a time like this? And even if he wasn't, how the heck is an 8 year old girl supposed to react to that?

"Umm…" I shrugged, "Thanks?"

We heard the flapping of wings grow closer, and Snooty was preparing to swoop down on us. Out of reflex, I screamed "STIIIIIITCH!", and closed my eyes hoping to survive. After a few seconds of not getting killed by a vampiric experiment, I opened my eyes to see that Ace had arrived just in time to subdue Snooty. Ace had Snooty pinned to the ground, and Wrapper was surprisingly accompanying him. He must've seen us running away from Snooty, and being the superhero do-gooder experiment that he is, asked Wrapper for help(he lives with Mrs. Hasagawa). Before long Snooty was mummified in duct tape and we're still alive.

"Ace!" I ran up to Experiment 262 and hugged him. His sturdy looking body was surprisingly soft but nowhere near Stitch's fluffiness. "You got here just in time."

"No thanks necessary little lady," He said in a very manly voice. That's weird; I don't remember Ace being able to talk before. "I saw you in trouble and thought my distant relative here might need to be neutralized, so I asked for 521's help since he was in the vicinity." Another weird thing, I don't remember seeing him ask for another experiment's help before either.

"Wow," Oscar said walking up to us, "You sound like Joe from Family Guy."

"I do not understand your reference, young man," Ace replied, still smiling his poster boy smile, "But I admire how you protected Lilo here, although a young man like shouldn't just protect young ladies like here, you should learn to fight for her and yourself."

"Yeah, that's not really my style." Oscar said looking down and scratching his head.

"Well if you plan on hanging out with the alien ambassador," Ace pointed at me, "I say you should start changing your style. 626 might be indestructible, but he could use backup every now and then." He gave us a salute and flew away.

That's weird, I was pretty sure I haven't seen Ace fly before. I've seen him use different acrobatic maneuvers to help people in burning buildings or rescue kitties stuck in trees, but he's never flown before.

"I should probably ask him if he also evolved like Holio and Snooty," I said, but realized he had already flown too far away for me to call him back. "Aww, he left already."

"Well, at least he didn't try to kill us," Oscar said, carried Stitch, and started walking back to Victoria's house, "We should check on your cute friend if she turned into a vampire or something…"

"Okay," I replied walking beside him, "But you still have some explaining to do."

"W-w-What could you possibly be talking about," Oscar nearly tripped on nothing, "T-t-That little confession back there?"

I nodded, looking straight at the road. This was the first time that someone actually told me that they liked me, and I thought I would be better prepared for this situation. I used to imagine Keoni confessing that he liked me, and I would handle it like a smooth romantic. Unfortunately, Keoni wasn't the one who confessed, and I didn't know how to handle it either.

"What's the point of explaining?," Oscar continued,he finally stopped stuttering after taking a deep breath, "I said it, I wasn't lying, end of story. What needs to be explained?"

"Well…" I trailed off. He had a point, but still, "For one, let's consider I'm actually just a movie character. Wouldn't you be better off liking someone _real_?"

"Hmm-"

"And I'm too young! There are better people out there your age."

"Well-"

"And why me?! I've got no redeeming qualities!"

"Point taken," He replied,smiling at me, "And I can't really answer those questions well. That's just how I am, I guess. I can answer the last one though."

"Huh?"

"Why you? I guess that's exactly why I like you, you're you. Lilo Pelekai, the one and only. You may be from a movie, and you maybe just a kid; but instead of making me like you less, it made me like you more. I know it's weird, and from where I come from I was an abomination because of my ideal girl…"

I look at him to see if he was messing with me, but he seemed sincere. He had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was fixed on staring at the horizon. I nearly didn't notice that I had been gripping hard on my dress, and the edges had become crumpled. Weird how I notice those things now, huh?

"Sorry if I'm not very clear. I didn't think I would actually get to say these things to a child you know?"

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I didn't have any problem with him liking me. I also wanted to tell him that he's crazy, and weird, and he was wasting his time with someone who spends most of her day checking if all alien genetic experiments were happy in their one true place. I didn't know if I liked him too, or if I just feel obligated to return the favor of being liked. I mean, how could you possibly reject someone who just admitted that they like you?

A girl my age shouldn't worry about these kind of stuff you know? It's not healthy.

Thankfully, I didn't have to, whatever spell that we both were in a while ago was removed when we heard Victoria scream from inside her house.

* * *

Lilo and I rushed in the house as soon as we heard Victoria scream. We ran as quickly as we could and I nearly dropped Stitch on a table in my hurry.

We found the little girl kneeling down with a mirror in her hand. She had the look of sheer horror on her pretty freckled face. Her bob cut hair style was more disheveled than it had been when she asked us for help hours ago. She looked at us with teary eyes, something I'm not used to. I always remember her from the tv series as a strong and peppy girl, and even though she hated Snooty at first, she usually faces her fears instead of breaking down and crying. But then again, we're facing a whole new level of shitstorm here.

"What happened?" Lilo asked rushing to her best friend, well, her human best friend. Stitch would be her alien best friend, right?

"It's a nightmare, I've become the thing I hate the most!" She replied, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She pointed to her mouth to show that she had two pointy teeth in replace of what I think should've been her canine teeth(I'm no dentist so don't blame me if I'm wrong with teeth). "Im… I'M A VAMPIRE!"

"Oh no!" Lilo shouted, plopping down on the nearest couch. "Snooty can turn people into vampires."

"Well, do you thirst for blood?" I asked Victoria,kneeling down to help her stand up, "Does Lilo and I look like human Kool-Aid to you right now?"

She looked like she thought about it hard, but shook her head, "Not thirsty," she then walked closer do the window, and hesitantly stuck a hand out to the sunlight. She didn't seem fazed at all, "Not hurt by sunlight either."

"Hyaa!" Lilo threw a huge garlic necklace on Victoria, and saw that it didn't affect her at all, "Sorry, just making sure."

"Hmm," The other girl mused, "Then I'm not a vampire? Just the teeth?"

"Gaba?" We heard Stitch groan as he walked groggily in the room, "Vamp…ire? What Stitch miss?"

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed in happiness as she ran and hugged the blue dude. She then started explaining everything that we went through for the past hour without him. How Ace and Wrapper helped us and all that. Well, she skipped the part where we had what I like to consider a very romantic talk about life and love, but that's understandable.

I went to console Victoria and told her that the teeth is most likely temporary, and once we go back to Jumba, we'll be able to fix it. Ace brought Snooty back to the four-eyed evil genius, so I'm expecting he might have answers by now.

"We still have to check on the other cousins." Lilo said as we walked out of Victoria's house.

"I can't walk around like this!" Victoria said, not talking about her messy damsel-in-distress look(her shirt and pants had scratches and dirt all over), but talking about her teeth. "If your alien uncle can fix these, I need them fixed as soon as possible."

"Alright,"Lilo replied, "How about this? Oscar, you accompany Victoria to our place and have Jumba help her. Me and Stitch will check on the other cousins."

"You back in the game, fur ball?" I asked 626 with a grin.

"Ih!" He grunted lively, "Bring it on, _baybeeh_!"

* * *

Deep inside I wondered if Lilo wanted to stay away from me, after all I said. Part of me hoped she didn't hate me and could even like me back, while part of me thought that I deserved it.

"_She's too good for you,_" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Victoria asked, apparently hearing me as we walked home.

"Oh nothing," I said with a smirk, "Just thinking aloud."

"Are you worried?"

"What,me?" I said gleefully,hoping that everything would be fixed soon. So many questions needed to be answered, and even though I'm genuinely worried I didn't want the little girl beside me to be.

She looked at me, probably reading me if I was actually worried, or perhaps wondering who this stranger might be. Some guy who was suddenly hanging out with Lilo and Stitch, she's probably wondering if she could trust me. With all of those in mind, I prioritized that I should prevent any further stress on Victoria's mind right now. She's been through a lot.

"Of course I'm not worried, what could possibly go-"

WHOOSH!

A strong gust of wind blew our way, so strong and instantaneous that we were practically blown away. Victoria and I were screaming our lungs out as we went into an uncontrollable flight towards the ocean. I managed to have a quick look at the possible cause, and although I'm not sure, it looked like Phoon, the pig-looking gust blowing experiment. She might've evolved,too. In the meantime,I thought, top priority is to survive the fall.

My instincts kicked in and I managed to grab the girl mid-air and hold her close, hopefully softening the blow to her when we land. Or crash land.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself falling down, hoping I survive the fall. I felt the painful yet soothing splash of water on my back as we crashed on the ocean. The last thing I remember before my consciousness faded was Victoria trying to pull me up to surface.


	5. Chapter 5:Wise Men Say

Chapter 5: Wise Men Says…

"WAKE UP!" I heard Victoria shouting at me, "Please, **please** wake up!"

I started coughing uncontrollably until I felt the water in my lungs leaving. The sand felt rough but welcoming as I dug my fingers in, gripping on whatever I got my hands on, reminding myself that I was still alive. I took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of fresh tropical air, and looked around me.

Victoria and I looked like a shipwrecked mess. All wet and in tattered clothes, you'd think we just survived a shark attack. Her initial worried look was filled with relief when she saw that I was still alive. I don't understand how we were blown **that** far away, but now we were washed up on the beach.

"Just our luck," I said with a weak but recovering voice, "We're on the opposite place of where we needed to go, walking back to Lilo's house might take over an hour in our current situation."

"Well,"Victoria said,looking around for people, "Officer Kaihiko, if he's close by maybe he can help us or give us a ride home."

"That sounds good," I thought,slightly hating myself for being pessimistic. I always viewed myself as a laid back optimist, but as it turns out that all can change when faced with life threatening situations. "Let's hope that cop is somewhere close, in the series he's usually conveniently near when Lilo's in trouble."

"In the what?"

"Oh,it's uh…" I stammered,slightly blaming myself for letting my tongue loose. I couldn't allow Victoria to know about the fact that she could be just a character in a tv show. "Just thinking aloud, don't mind me." I shrugged and I could feel her questioning me with her adorable eyes.

We walked around the beach, looking for anyone, especially that police officer, that could help us. The whole place was deserted, making me wonder if another experiment has evolved and gone awry, but I couldn't see anyone or anything in the vicinity.

"I wonder if people were freaked by the hovering planet," I mused, and Victoria asked what I was talking about. I pointed at the sky.

"Oh,wow!" She said, her eyes full of childish adoration, "I was too busy with Snooty that I never noticed."

I couldn't help but grin at her cute and innocent way of looking at what might be our impending doom. Even after what she's just been through, she could still be cute and adorable, reminding me of the one of the reasons I love kids.

She saw me smiling and smiled back, and for a while I forgot about my worries. _I could just stand here staring at her forever_, I thought, then pushed the thought away after remembering that I had just blurted my feelings out to Lilo, I couldn't risk falling for her best friend too. I've got enough sins etched on my soul, I shouldn't add another.

My troubled thoughts were temporarily replaced when I noticed a pinkish/purple-ish blur buzzing around us. I spun around trying to catch a sight as to what it was, but knowing that bright colorful creatures don't usually fly around beaches, I assumed it was an experiment. But the question was, which one?

"Ow!"I heard Victoria gasp, swatting behind her neck like a mosquito just bit here. I resisted the urge to joke about _being bitten again_, afraid that she might not appreciate it. It could've just been a mosqiuito, or a dangerously evolved _cousin_.

"Are you alright?" I asked,hoping it was just a mosquito bite, and not the dengue or malaria kind. She looked down and looked worried, so I kneeled down by her to check where the bite was. "Where were you bit, by the mosquito I mean?"

"Um…" She was fumbling around, rubbing her nape, so I turned her around to check. Her skin was perfectly unharmed, not even a sign of any kind of bite. Her breathing started getting heavier, making me worried if she was going to get sick. Holding her hand, I noticed that her temperature felt like it was rising up pretty fast.

"Do you feel sick? You're starting to burn up." I said, although burn up might be an exaggerated term, she was still above regular body temperature.

"I'm not sick, just feeling a little weird," she said, looking straight at my eyes, "Maybe I was bitten somewhere else, will you check?"

"Yeah, go ahead, where should I start?" I said, but my peripherals were focusing if the pink/purple blur was still roaming around. I do not plan on getting bitten as well.

I did a quick scan on the environment, and didn't notice any blur, so I relaxed a bit. When I looked back at Victoria, I became worried not just for her but for me as well. Her face was flushed and she had taken her shirt off.

My heart jumped to my throat and it was my turn to hyperventilate. I don't know how normal people react to having an elementary school girl take her shirt off in front of them, but I was pretty sure I was not reacting normally.

"O…kay," I said nervously, hoping that this was actually normal for Victoria, she's still just a kid after all. Some kids just don't give a damn about modesty especially within her age bracket. "You can keep your shirt on you know? I don't think you've been bitten anywhere near _that_ _area_," I tried to say without losing my grip on reality, acting like some teenage boy who just saw a woman's boobs for the first time. Of course, in my case it was _flatly _different, but still.

"You should still check," she said enthusiastically, making me wonder if she was actually looking forward to me _checking_ for bite marks. She took my hands and placed it on her chest, making me scream internally. I could feel her heartbeat getting faster as she held my hand in place.

Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I must admit I was enjoying the scene unfolding before me. I've read enough online erotica to know where this is going. And yet, I feel like it was still against my will, therefore I was about to be raped by an eight-year old girl. Heaven help me now.

I stumbled down on the sand with the freckled girl standing over my face, making me thankful that she was wearing pants instead of a skirt, because otherwise I would have the most compromising view of her—

"Isn't this what you want?" She asked, pulling on the waistband of her pants, possibly preparing to take it off.

"Well I want Disney to redo the whole Japanese Stitch! Anime, but some things just can't happen!"

"When I first saw you with Lilo, I thought you were her boyfriend," She said completely ignoring my crappy joke, "Was I right?"

"Now,w-why would you think that?" I replied, slightly blushing because someone actually thought that Lilo and I were actually in a relationship. Speaking of which, even though I don't know if she cared about me, what would Lilo think if she saw her best friend trying to do things to me? That sounded like an overused rom-com scene,I thought, slightly hoping that Victoria was just messing around.

"So you're not," she smiled, and her smile seemed genuine, "Thank god."

_Thank god Lilo's not here ,_I thought, as Victoria threw her pants over my face. The fabric covered my eyes, making me wonder what dreadful/beautiful things were unfolding before me.

* * *

"Ok Stitch," I smiled at Stitch, putting a check next to Yapper's picture in our logbook, "Even though following Mertle around was no fun, at least now we know that Yapper—I mean Gigi, has not evolved or attacked anyone."

"Accata!" He replied, giving me a thumbs-up and taking the logbook from my hands, "Next cousin?"

"Hmm,let's see," I wondered which cousin was closest to us for checking, "Hunka-Hunka's close by, right?"

"Ih." Stitch ran ahead of me to a heart-shaped high-tech birdhouse near the beach. The pink and purple birdy experiment liked to peck people and make them fall in love with the first person they see, so we installed an online dating service for Hunka-Hunka's birdhouse.

"I wonder if Oscar and Victoria are home yet?" I asked Stitch, thinking if I should tell him about the _talk_ me and Oscar had. _What should I tell Oscar, _I thought, I wasn't sure if I really like-like him or just don't want to let him down. This was the most mind-boggling thing I had to think of ever since that case me and Scrump had to solve. I decided it was probably best to ask for Stitch's opinion. He always knew what to do, even though most of the time something gets wrecked in the process.

Stitch saw me slowing down and scurried to walk beside me again.

"Stitch, you like Angel right?" I asked.

"Angel!" He gave me a teethy smile, "Boojiboo!"

"Well, Oscar said he liked me, and I think I like him too, but I'm not sure if it's true love. The latest Wasp Mummies movie makes it sound so easy to know." I saw that I was crumpling my dress again, so I began to fix it, and Stitch looked at me with a questioning look, "How should I explain it Stitch, he wants to be my Boojiboo, but I'm not sure if I want to be. It's like, part of me wants to say yes while part of me wants to run back home and hide under the bed!"

"Heegata no Feebee," he said with a grin, patting my back.

"That's all you got?! Hegata no Feevee?!" I slumped down on a bench nearby, and let Stitch check on Hunka-Hunka. "So confused. I miss just running after experiments and calling Gantu a big dummy. Human problems are harder than alien problems."

Stitch came back and told me that Hunka-Hunka was nowhere to be found. I stood up and figured I had bigger problems to worry about than a lovelife.

"Let's go Stitch," I started walking toward the beach, "Maybe Hunka-Hunka's just saying hello to Pudge."

"Maka maka!" Stitch happily shouted and we started checking around the shore.

After a few minutes of strolling on the sand, we finally saw Hunka-Hunka zipping around. The bird-like experiment saw us and tried to attack, but Stitch thought ahead and managed to catch Hunka-Hunka in a container.

"Good job,Stitch!" I gave Stitch a high-five, but saw that there was someone lying by the sand.

No wait, two people, one lying by the sand…and one sitting on the other one's face?

Now I maybe young, but I'm not stupid. You walk around beaches and grottos every day, and every now and then '_couples_'are trying to do _weird things_ in secluded areas. I asked Nani before about what they do, and she tried her best to explain to me that it was a private thing and I should just leave them alone.

"Tourists…" I mumbled, and turned back to continue checking on the other experiments. But then I heard the girl(the one sitting on the other one's face) scream and I couldn't help but take a closer look.

The closer I got, the more familiar they looked…

"Victoria?!" I shouted in confusion, seeing my best friend…naked?

Why was she…oh no.

"Shit, It's Lilo," The person lying down sat up and I saw that it was Oscar. He had a helpless look on his face, but I was angry at him and I don't really know why. His face was soaked in sweat(what else could it be,right?), and he still had his clothes on. I was secretly thankful for that, but I still don't understand why.

"Victoria," I said,my voice trembling, "What are you—Why are you…"

"Oh hi Lilo," She replied with glee, and started walking towards me. I backed up and told her to put her clothes back on, "What? Why? I've never been so comfy in all my life. You should try it too and join us."

"Join?" I asked, still staying a distance from Victoria and Oscar.

"It's not what you think it is," Oscar stammered, "Well, what **do** you think anyway?"

"I'm not an idiot Oscar," I said, getting mad, "I've read books. I think I understand what's going on pretty well." But in truth I've only got a tidbit of an idea about what they were doing, but I'm sure that it was wrong.

"It wasn't her fault," Oscar replied,looking scared at me and trying to get Victoria to wear her clothes. But instead of cooperating, Victoria just kept on prancing around and flirting and kissing Oscar. "I think she got bit by some experiment."

"Come on, Ozzie, let's keep playing." Victoria giggled.

"**OZZIE?!**" Me, Stitch, and Oscar all shouted at the same time.

"Please, sweetie, just listen to me-" Oscar tried to say.

"Don't _sweetie_ me," I shouted back without thinking, then stopped and looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes, "You could've just stopped her you know."

"I-"

"We'll take both Victoria and Hunka-Hunka back to Jumba," I said, still avoiding his gaze, "Then we'll see what's going on with both of them. And **then**, I'll get Fibber and check if you're telling the truth about …_this_…"

"Alright."

I started walking back home, gesturing for Stitch and Oscar and Victoria to follow me. Oscar had to wrap Victoria's clothes around her and carry her to prevent further problems. I couldn't think straight, I've never been this mad for a long time. Maybe I accidentally started puberty by having someone confess to me? Is that how it works?

"And just so you know…," I said looking back at Oscar,

I thought hard of what I wanted to say, but thinking was very difficult right now, so I just said whatever felt was good for me to say.

"…I can't like you back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Fluff or Not To Fluff, That Is The Question

Turns out Jumba hasn't figured a thing out regarding the evolving process of the experiments. But having Snooty,Ace, and Hunka-Hunka for basis should help. Of course, now he has to fix Victoria too, who was turned into a 'vampire' by Snooty and given unstoppable lust by Hunka-Hunka.

In the meantime, Lilo and I waited upstairs in their room while Stitch went out for Fibber, the lie-detector experiment. We were both waiting in awkward silence, so I put on my headphones and put my phone on shuffle. Ironically, The Scientist by Coldplay started to play. I didn't notice that the jack wasn't plugged in properly so it played by the loudspeaker instead.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

I was going to fix the headphones, but Lilo looked interested with my music, so I let it stay on loudspeaker. I looked intently at her, but the moment she saw me looking at her she looked away.

"So,um…" I tried to start a conversation, no matter how awkward it seemed. "Sorry about…you know, earlier…"

"Save the _sorries_ until we prove you innocent." Lilo said weakly while playing with her green ragdoll, "If what you said to me was true, about how you like kids like me…"

"That's not what happened, I mean Victoria's pretty but I never liked her-"

"_**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!" **_Suddenly, some kind of buzzing/gargling sound emitted from the elevator.

"I know that sound," Lilo looked at me with sharp judging eyes, "That's the sound of a lie."

Stitch came up accompanied by an orange,big headed experiment. It was Fibber,obviously, the sound he made reminded me of his lie detecting alarm from the series. The fat arrowhead shaped marking on his forehead has just finished glowing, so I assumed he detected a lie. My lie.

"So you do like Victoria," Lilo said,starting to sound mad. "Let me guess, maybe you like Mertle,Elena,Teresa, and Yuki too?"

"Pfft," I said,waving it off, "Of course not-"

"_**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!" **_

"Hmph! If you know so much about our life, then you should know that Fibber can detect any lie."

"But I wasn't-"

"How about Nani, do you like her too?" Lilo was on fire with the questions, making me wonder just how ruthless she can actually be.

"What kind of interrogation is this, **of course not!**"

Fibber was quiet, and just looked at us as if waiting for the next lie for him to buzz on.

"Well,"Lilo mused, "At least we're sure that you only like girls like me. I think Officer Kaihiko warned us kids of people like you."

"I'm not like—wait, the police officer actually does that?"

"Hmm, so you don't know everything about us…"

"Only what's in the movies and tv episodes. If you want, we can watch it-"

"Me and Detective Blue will review those later for evidence." Lilo replied arms akimbo, with Stitch mimicking her with a smug smile. "Now, continue with the interrogation, your turn Detective Blue!"

"Ih!" Stitch grinned then spun around to reveal that he's now wearing a trench coat. He was carrying a notebook and a pencil and started asking me things in words I cannot understand. "_Toobaga_" was all I properly heard, but I had no idea what it meant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,fur ball," I said and Fibber was silent.

"He's asking that if Victoria wasn't bitten by Hunka-Hunka, would you still…um… _you know…_,"Lilo started fumbling and I could tell she was blushing, "…Did what you did?"

"Absolutely not." I replied confident that I would never force myself on anyone. I'm a lover not a rapist,you know. I always saw myself as the kind of guy who can keep his hands to himself, unless of course it's the girl who starts it. "I would never-"

"_**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!"**_

"WHAT?" I was shocked to hear that I was lying.

"We're done here,Detective," Lilo told Stitch in such a cold way, "Return Fibber and compensate him for his good work. I'll take care of this despicable monster."

I honestly _gulped_ at her way of talking, for once I was actually afraid of her. This was a side of her I have not seen before, but then again there were plenty of new sides I've seen today.

Stitch left to treat Fibber with some cookies and bring him back to his home. I was left with a very mad and perhaps dangerous Lilo that I almost wanted to run as she walked closer to me.

"Sit down." She instructed, and I quietly followed. I slouched myself on her bed and looked at her with fearful eyes. She must hate me, I thought. My first day with Lilo and Stitch and I managed to endanger their universe and nearly rape their friend. Of course, in my defense it was Victoria that initiated the _frick-frack_, and I tried so hard to resist.

"Look, you forgot to check something for a lie." I said,looking in her eyes to show as much as I can that I was being sincere. "When Fibber was here, you could have asked if I was lying when I said that I liked you."

"That's because I…" Lilo sat next to me, the slapped my arm, " Don't change the subject,you would have probably said that to any girl my age. What if you got transported to Mertle's house instead of mine, you would have told her you liked her just like you told me!"

At that moment, I felt so much maturity coming from her it almost intimidated me. As an adult, I always worried about how I could explain my feelings to a child,considering my mental situation. Turns out, it was the child that had a lot of explaining to give to me. Lilo was obviously a lot more mature than I thought she was, and perhaps that could be true to other girls her age. But perhaps, that was one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place.

It didn't help that my phone was still in loudspeaker, and now the music's blasting the room with Panic! At The Disco's Far Too Young To Die.

_I've never so adored you_

_I'm twisting allegories now_

_I want to complicate you_

_Don't let me do this to myself_

"I would never do that," I said, and that felt true to me, "The moment I realized I was here, in your world, you were the first one I saw. And even if that wasn't what happened, I would still come looking for you." I took her hand in mine, and caressed her palm as sweetly as I thought I could.

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

_While the crown hangs heavy on either side_

_Give me one last kiss _

_While we're far too young to die_

"When Fibber was here," she said, her voice trembling lightly, "I never asked if you were lying when you told me you liked me…"

"Why?" I replied softly as I lifted her chin up, and brought my face closer to hers. All sane and sentient thought told me to abandon ship while I can. My Titanic was headed straight for the iceberg, but I was looking forward to the crash. In retrospect the mood was all thanks to the song, but I wasn't backing down now.

"Because…" she replied weakly. I could feel her warm breath on my face, like a knight about to face his dragon. But this was a dragon I don't plan to slay, this time the knight drops his sword and let the dragon's fire engulf him in oblivion. "Because I was afraid you were telling the truth."

"I can't prove to you that I wasn't lying," I replied, noticing how dangerously close our lips are, "But I can do this," I whispered as I brought my lips in full contact with hers, expecting her to push me back and curse me to eternity.

But she made no move, she just stayed still and let me kiss her. Although I'm not sure, I like to think she was actually kissing back. A simple kiss, not the kind you see in movies, most certainly not the kind usually dubbed as '_making out_'. But a kiss,nevertheless, lovely and true. I was trying my best to be gentle,be sweet, but the moment our lips made contact I lost all coherent thought and let my instincts lead me. _I don't care what happens anymore_, I thought, and I didn't need Fibber to tell me that was true.

* * *

I didn't know how long Oscar was kissing me, but I wasn't thinking straight anymore so I kissed him back and I was happy and guilty at the same time. What If he wanted to take it further? What if he was actually as bad as the criminals Officer Kaihiko warned us about and he ties to me to the bed and does whatever he wants? This was my first kiss, and even though I've read what comes after kisses, I was hopelessly unprepared. I've never seen Nani and David kiss, or do whatever comes next to that, so I can't rely on my big sister for guidance in these kinds of things. I've only read about it, the whole baby making process, so part of me was afraid that after we kissed Oscar would want to do that.

I mean, what would I tell my sister if I get pregnant? Imagine her coming home one day to see me with a big tummy, and all I could say was '_A stranger from another world visited and we had fun together_', or '_I ate a lot and accidentally grew a baby in my tummy_', but I'm sure she wouldn't believe the second one. That would be a disaster!

"Oscar, I'm serious!" I shouted at him after I told him my worries and all he did was snicker at them. "What will I tell Nani if I get pregnant?!"

"You won't get pregnant!" He replied, still giggling his heart out. How could he laugh at a time like this. What If Stitch doesn't like my baby? I'll have to choose one of them, I can't throw a baby away! I glared at Oscar as I put my undies back on. "Look,sweetie," He said, calming down a bit, "You can't get pregnant 'cause we didn't have sex."

"What? But I read-"

"So we kissed for a minute or two," He said, "Things got a little out of hand and you wanted me to show you what I was doing with Victoria. That was called _eating out_ from where I come from. And then I got a little excited and used my favorite weapons."

"Huh?" I asked, having a hard time properly remembering what happened 30 minutes ago. This must be what they call a hang-over.

"My fingers!" He giggled again, "I'm a gamer, sweetie, my fingers are my best equipment," He licked his index finger and offered the other one asking if I '_wanted a taste_'.

"Eww…" I cringed and backed away from him, making him giggle a little more. "You do know where those came from right?"

"Sorry," he said,wiping his hands on his shirt, "It was my first time getting to do those things. But trust me, what we did was technically sexual but definitely not sex. You're not getting pregnant, and even if we did have-"

"Just make sure you won't disappear when I do," I said, deciding to make my way downstairs and check on the experiments. Then I'll probably take a bath, I feel so…icky. "Mertle's dad ran away from them, so I don't want my baby growing up like Mertle."

"And you won't have a baby, I assure you." He said, walking beside me. Before we went down, he knelt down and pecked me on the cheeks, "Thanks for trusting me. I won't let you down."

"Thanks, too, I guess." I replied,feeling my cheeks burning up.

* * *

As we went downstairs, I remembered that Stitch should be back by now, "Hmm, I wonder what's taking him so long?"

"Ah,so sorry little girl," Jumba came out of his lab when he heard me, "I sent 626 on errand."

"What errand?"

"Told him to check if 607's pod was activated."

"607?" I struggled to remember who he was, "Oh yeah, Launch, the one we never activated and put in a high security protection in Kokaua prison."

"Huh?" Oscar asked, "You never activated him, why what's his deal?"

"607 can warp the fabric of time and space,very dangerous," Jumba replied, "If activated, 607 can collapse universe on itself."

"So we had his pod put in extreme security in Kokaua prison," I added, "Absolutely waterproof protection."

"I see," Oscar said, rubbing his chin like a detective, "So it's possible that he was activated, and the whole _double-Earth_ phenomenon could be his fault."

"Exactly," Jumba said and then laughed, "Teenage boy from other world is quite the genius too eh."

"He's also quite evil," I said, grinning at Oscar. He grinned back and I couldn't help but giggle.

"But Jumba is thinking 626 could be being in trouble." Jumba said, "Can't continue working on evolved experiments until situation of 607 is known. Freckled little girl is cured of hormonal errors, but vampire teeth is still a problem. "

"Good," I replied, happy that Victoria is halfway to being okay, "We just need to go to Kokaua prison, find out why Stitch is late and if Launch was activated. It can't be that hard right?"

"You know what?" Oscar said, "I'm not even going to assume that this would be a push-over, something tells me that things are about to get worse…"


	7. Chapter 7:Jailhouse Rock

Chapter 7: Jailhouse Rock

"I feel weird…," Lilo spoke up while we were driving to the town prison. Since Stitch took one of the hovercrafts( and I couldn't fit in the other one), we borrowed Jumba's X-Buggy, which pretty much looks like a normal buggy but with hidden special weaponry and equipment. "…and sticky. You didn't tell me those kind of _stuff_ can make a girl pee."

"Oh sweetie," I couldn't help but snicker, after all, I just had the time of my life. Who knew that I would get lucky enough to…um, do stuff with Lilo. A few hours ago I was barely getting her to like me, let alone kiss her. And yet, I managed to do something that felt good for both of us, and at the same time I loathed myself for doing such things. _This must be how child molesters feel_, I thought, _heaven and hell all in one_. "That wasn't pee. That was-"

"WATCH OUT!"

I looked at the road just in time to see a large purple lizard crossing the road. I swerved to the right and slammed on the breaks. Thankfully the X-Buggy has good traction and prevented us from skidding or doing a vehicular summersault. We stopped to a screech the way a full speed vehicle just halts in cartoons.

I stepped out and checked if Lilo was okay. She was fine and had already stepped out as well to look at what we had almost hit.

"Richter!" She shouted as she ran to hug the large,lizard-looking experiment. If I remember correctly, this was either the one that causes tsunamis or the one that generates fissures. But then again, his name was Richter so I thought about the latter.

"The earthquake guy,right?" I asked and the _cousin_ gave me a pitbull-ish smile. And when I say pitbull, I mean the dog breed.

"Doesn't look like he's evolved or back to evilness," Lilo said while patting Richter on the head. His tail was wagging like a dog's and caused mild tremors every time it hit the pavement. "But where were you going?"

Richter,unlike the other experiments, couldn't talk and said nothing.

"If he's not busy," I spoke up and knelt down to befriend Richter(by patting his head as well), "We should bring him along in case Stitch is in trouble."

Lilo agreed, and Richter agreed, so now there's three of us in the X-Buggy. The ride was more or less quiet with Lilo making small talk to Richter the whole way. I didn't bring up a conversation of what transpired 30 minutes ago anymore, worried that Lilo might regret doing the things we did. (Which isn't much, by the way, just a little bit of this and that.)

We finally got to Kokaua Town Prison, and it was a mess. There was a huge hole in the wall like a typical breakout scene, and the escaped prisoners were wreaking havoc against the prison guards.

"Oh no!" Lilo shouted, "The prisoners are escaping! Who did this?!"

"Maybe Bonnie and Clyde dangerously evolved and caused havoc," I replied, scanning the area for Stitch. Cartoon universe or not, escaped convicts are dangerous, and I do not plan on exposing Lilo or myself to that kind of situation. I am not gonna get shanked in a supposedly child friendly universe. "Let's stay away, just try to find Stitch and avoid the prison itself."

"He could be inside!" Lilo answered, starting to run off when I took her wrist to stop her, "Let go! Stitch could be with Bonnie and Clyde!"

"It's dangerous!"

"We've got Richter, we'll be fine." She gave me a confident smile, and for once I actually wasn't afraid.

We cautiously approached the building, taking pains to make sure we won't be seen by the rioting prisoners. As expected, the experiment duo was in the middle of the chaos. Bonnie, the green female criminal genius, and Clyde, her yellowish bear-like partner with a metallic left arm. One look and I could tell they were back to being bad, most probably because of the unknown evolution process again.

"Bonnie! Clyde!" Lilo shouted as she ran towards them. I struggled to run after her while avoiding the prisoners and guards tackling one another. "Have you seen Stitch?"

"Sorry,kid," Bonnie answered, looking at her nails, "Little boy blue ran off after an experiment."

"Yeah," Clyde answered along, "Now get lost."

"No,wait," Bonnie said with a hand up towards her partner, "You know what this prison break we've got is missing?" She started to glare at the little girl in the red dress, and grinned, "Revenge."

"I don't get it," Clyde scratched his head.

"W-what're you talking about?!" Lilo started trembling, as if she had an idea but was playing dumb. I began to move faster and shoved anyone who got in my way. Sadly, I maybe built for sporty stuff but my lifestyle has made me physically weak. I was being pushed around by rioting prisoners and guards doing their best to contain the situation.

"Clyde, you dimwit," Bonnie said,rolling her eyes, "That bitch was the one that put us here in the first place. If it weren't for her and her stupid 626, we would be living like royals!"

"So should I beat her up?"

"Yeah, beat her up. See how much that small body can take."

Clyde punched his fist and cracked his none robotic knuckle, then started walking towards Lilo. The poor girl tried to back away but was prevented by some random prisoner running around. She fell on her knees as Clyde came closer and I couldn't even get near.

Lilo gave Richter a glance, and the lizard-dog-like experiment slammed its tail on the ground. An earthquake roared in strong enough to disorient people and sweep them off their feet. I managed to stand my ground, but so did Clyde.

With everyone else stunned, I sprinted straight at Lilo to protect her, not giving a damn about what could happen next. In my peripherals, I saw Clyde swing his metal hand to strike, and out of instinct I raised a hand to block it.

**WHAM!**

"Fuck!" I screamed in pain as I felt the bones in my arm tremble so close to breaking. I heard a whimper from the girl I was protecting as I put her down and faced the evolved Clyde. I struggled to raise my injured arm, and cringed from the intense pain. I let my injury rest, and raised my other arm to fight. I had no experience in fighting, but I've seen enough movies, played enough video games, and read enough books to fight theoretically. I looked back to a scared Lilo and told her to, "Stay back, and get Richter ready if I fail. Worst case scenario, run away."

Richter looked at me with an agreeing smile; he was ready to protect Lilo as well. Problem was, a greenish net shot off from behind me and ensnared Richter in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry quakey-makey," Bonnie said blowing on the smoking barrel of her blaster. "Good thing I stole this from Gantu before."

Great, I thought, now it was just up to me. Clyde made his advance and so did I. I've read before that hitting someone on the solar plexus can incapacitate them instantly, let's hope it works on aliens.

He started to run towards me, and I sprinted to catch him off guard. I can only hope that my reflexes and hand-eye coordination was good enough.

I tried to get my brain into a tactical fighting mode and kept my eye on my target.

_Possible left hook incoming. Duck and counter attack._

I managed to dodge a swing of Clyde's robo-arm, and countered with a left straight punch aimed at his chest, where I assumed his solar plexus was.

**THUD!**

I winced as I felt my fist hit something that resembled a brick wall. I forgot that all experiments have a form of invulnerability. "Well, shi-"

"UGH!" I reeled down as he punched me in the gut, trying to catch my breath and coping with the pain. Before I knew what was happening, Clyde had me pinned to the ground.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Bonnie asked with evil intent written all over her face.

"Let him go!" Lilo said, trying to push Clyde off of me, the experiment just picked her up with one hand and threw her beside Bonnie.

"Woah, don't tell me you've already got a boyfriend, hula girl," Bonnie took Lilo's arm and pointed a blaster at her face. "I say we make this game a little more fun. Ms. Experiment Rehabilitator, I give you two choices for your punishment …"

She gave Clyde a sly look and her partner used his robo-hand to push my head to the ground. I could feel the pressure building in my head and I knew right then that he was going to crush my skull, all it would take is a little more push.

"You can either watch Clyde make your boyfriend's head go splat..."

Bonnie then forcefully pulled Lilo's hair back, causing to her to painfully and forcefully have to look at me. I could see tears building by her eyes, honestly I feel like crying as well. I couldn't believe that things would become like this.

"…or you could let him watch me shoot you dead."

"Don't do this…" Lilo was beginning to cry, and I was beginning to lose my sanity. Here I was, so close to the girl of my dreams. I finally had some alone time with her, finally had some fun with her, and then what? Afterwards we would just be mercilessly killed by bad-turned-good-turned-psycho experiments? "…please. You're good, I know you both are."

I needed to fight for her, besides myself.

I needed to save her. This time around, only I could do it.

I have never felt so helpless in my life, and so…so angry.

The pressure increased on my head and I could feel my impending doom.

"Come on,girl, make your choice."

I struggled to get off Clyde, but he was too heavy. I could feel the rage inside of welling up, a strange feeling I wasn't accustomed too. All I needed was to let my rage flow, to stop thinking and let my instinct take over. Maybe,just maybe, an adrenaline rush could save us. I thought of all the things for me to fight for, to stand up for…

"LET…"

Come on, you can do this.

"…HER…"

Don't you want to be with her, prove to people that there's nothing wrong with your love for her?

"…GO!"

There was some kind of volcano inside of me that wanted to explode, that wanted to engulf me in flames. I've never felt it until now, and at the back of my head I know it was dangerous, but I let it explode. Burn baby burn, set me on fire, I don't care; just give me the strength to protect the one I love.

* * *

I couldn't help but cry as Bonnie threatened to shoot me with her gun, as well as make Clyde kill Oscar. But just when all hope was lost, something weird—no, weirder…happened.

A strong and bright light erupted from Oscar, like a bomb exploding. The flash was so strong Bonnie lost her grip to cover her eyes, and I ran from her as soon as I could. I tripped and fell on my butt because I couldn't see a thing, but when the light faded away I saw that I was a few feet from Bonnie, and Clyde was nowhere to be found.

Oscar was standing right there, but he seemed… different. He still looked the same as I remember; hair shaved so thin he's almost bald, a white shirt with a weird-looking face designed on it, and shorts with lots of pockets that reached past his knees. But besides that, his eyes were glowing white, the same as the flash bang a while ago. His left shoulder and arm was replaced by a robotic looking limb, so sleek and thin but so metallic that he looks like an android. His veins glowed a light green, pulsing like fireflies at night.

What happened to him, it' almost like he and Clyde were-

"What the hell'd you do with Clyde?" Bonnie asked,enraged. She completely forgot about me and was pointing her blaster at Oscar. Without thinking she started shooting at Oscar, but he dodged each shot with minimum effort and didn't even look like he was trying.

"I didn't know I could do this," Oscar said, his voice sounding a little…ghostly? He sounded like he was in a trance, and started looking at his mechanical limb like it was a strange toy. He had a grin on his face as if he just realized he did something cool. "Some people say, _if you can't beat them join them._ But in this case, if you can't beat him, make him join you. Literally." He pointed his robotic hand at Bonnie, and it transformed into something that resembles a small cannon barrel. "Clyde is with me now,I think. Eitherway, I've got a buster cannon aimed at you and you should surrender before I make you splat!"

"Damn it," Bonnie said, looking mad, and then shouted ,"Boys! Take care of this chump!"

The other prisoners who were busy watching us a while ago suddenly started taking pipes and chairs, and then rushed to attack Oscar. I wanted to run up to him and retreat, but something tells me he can handle it. I decided to try to free Richter from his net.

**BLAM!**

**BOOM!**

**ZAP!**

That's all I heard as I ran to Richter, having to duck occasionally to avoid the people being blasted away or thrown away by Oscar. _He's got a lot of explaining to do again_, I thought, but something tells me he didn't know about this as well.

I took a glimpse to see him fighting three people at once, avoiding and counter-attacking simultaneously. His arm rapidly transforms into different weapons, from metallic fists to maces.

"Come on Richter, let's get you out of there," I said, picking up a random knife I found on the ground. I thought it was stained with blood, but apparently it was a bread knife and literally had ketchup.

The bread knife, was…worthless and couldn't even cut away the net.

"Let me help," I heard a voice behind me and looked behind to see Oscar with his metallic hand transformed to a laser cutter. Behind him was a heap of the people he's beaten up. As he was busy cutting away at Richter's net, I saw the guards recover and started tying prisoners together and figuring out a way to clean up this mess.

The net was finally cut and Richter walked out unharmed. He looked confused to see the new Oscar at first but smiled at both of us anyway.

"I can explain, I think…" Oscar said as we ran after Bonnie. Richter was left outside to make sure she wouldn't escape through some kind of back door. The prison was a lot bigger inside than it looks outside,and most of the cells were empty. "Alright, I'll level with you. I can't explain, I have no idea what's going on with me."

"Looks like Jumba's got a lot to study about," was all I said. We continued running until I noticed that we were getting close to Launch's vault. I hoped that he was not yet activated,but now that I think about it, Jumba said that only Launch can cause universes to collide.

The vault was open, and inside we saw that Launch was still in his experiment pod. Unfortunately, the blue 607 pod was in Bonnie's hands. She had a wicked grin as she looked at us, holding the pod above a puddle of liquid on the floor.

"Make a move and we're all fucked," Bonnie said, "Give Clyde back you mutating piece of-"

**BLAM!**

The pod was blasted out of Bonnie's hands and fell on the floor,far away from the puddle. A look of horror and defeat was on Bonnie's face as she couldn't seem to believe that Oscar managed to use Clyde's blaster and shoot the pod out of her hand without hurting her.

**BLAM!**

I ran towards the pod as I saw Oscar shoot Bonnie with a blaster, hoping that it wasn't too strong to kill her or anything like that. I held Launch's pod with care as I looked for a container to hold it safely. Afterwards, I ran towards Bonnie to check if she was still alive.

"Don't worry, I set my phasers to stun," Oscar snickered as he blew the smoke off his blaster hand. "She should be fine. Let's go back-WOAH!"

All of a sudden Oscar started glowing again, and I had to cover my eyes because of the intense flash that emitted from him. When the strong light settled down, Oscar was back to his old self again, with Clyde standing beside him looking dazed.

"What just happened?" Clyde groaned, and then he passed out.

"Dang it," Oscar winced and fell to his knee, "looks like there's a time limit to this thing. And it's tiring too, I feel like I just competed in a triathlon and gave up half way."

"Let's worry about that later, we've got two experiments to bring back to Jumba," I said,then remembered Launch, "Well… make that three."

"Ah, shit," he replied as he started to get up and began dragging Clyde outside. Bonnie was on his shoulders and I tried to help him carry the bigger experiment. "Will they even fit in the buggy?"

"I hope so…" And then I remembered, "Hey! We still need to look for Stitch!"

We managed to get the partners in crime outside and put both of them in a container, after all the buggy was specifically made for catching experiments. Oscar sighed and sat on the ground as I call Jumba to let him know about everything that just happened.

"How interesting," The evil genius said while rubbing his double chin, "Little girl, please to be looking for 626. Buggy has 'return home' feature and can be used to deliver experiments to me. You must look for 626, evil genius fears the experiment he is chasing is the cause of dangerous evolutions! If 626 makes contact with this…"

"He might go bad again!" I exclaimed, hoping Stitch hasn't met this new 'cousin' that could be the reason for the evolutions. I looked for the return home feature, got off after pressing it, and watched the buggy teleport home. I looked at Oscar as he realized we still had to look for Stitch, "Are you rested, 'cause we're not done yet."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied, stretching, "Looks like this long day ain't over yet, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8:Don't Let It Go

Chapter 8: Don't Let It Go

_When the going gets rough right when it's hurting_

_I will be there to help bear the burden_

_Any place any time_

_You gotta know for you I'll fight…_

"Where do you get these songs?" Lilo asked as she tinkered with my cellphone, and I drove the buggy towards the other side of the island. The tame and non-evolved experiments we saw on the way all say that is where Stitch went. "I've never seen cellphones that can play music before. Where do you put the record?"

"Welcome to the 21st century,sweetie...," I replied,adoring how cute she looked, imagine how she would react once I show her all my gadgets. And the movies and animes I could let her watch. "...where the phones can do almost anything and the movies are in high definition."

"Almost anything?"

"Yeah," I snickered, and started browsing my apps. I showed her the maps,calculator, every game I've got, and a lot of the important programs in a smart phone. For someone who lives with an evil genius, she was easily impressed by my phone. "When we get back to your place, we can watch some of my movies."

"Cool, what've you got?" She said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh,that's a surprise."

"Wow," she said smiling at me, "You're not as weird as you act, you're actually a pretty cool guy."

The playlist was in shuffle, and the next song started with a beat that I knew so well. It was Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

The look of confusion and shock on Lilo's face was adorable, but I didn't want her to hear the chorus. I tried to take my phone from her, but she held it away from me with another judging look as she glared at me.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

"I take that back," she said with a teasing grin, "You're not just a weirdo, you're a pervert."

"Big words coming from a little girl," I said with a chuckle, keeping my eyes on the road to prevent any accidents. "Besides, since you did things together with me, doesn't that also make you a per-"

I had to pause and stop the car as we both noticed something weird. A snowflake fell on Lilo's round nose and she couldn't help but giggle. Before we knew what was happening, it started snowing. I looked around to see the Hawaiian foliage slowly turning white with snow.

"Slurpee," I said, trying to remember the name of the ice-making cousin of Stitch.

"Slushy," Lilo corrected me, and opened the buggy's trunk. There were a lot of items in it, but no winter gear. "Oh no, we don't have any winter clothes."

"T-t-t-the cold n-never bothered m-m-me…" I started, stuttering due to the chill. I came from a tropical country just like Lilo, so we were neither made for the cold weather. "Fuck! Who am I kidding? We need to find a warm place."

"Y-y-yeah," She replied, hugging herself for warmth. We looked around for any shelter, but we were by the highway, and there was nowhere near for us to take shelter in. Ironically,my phone was still blasting some beats and the tracklist shuffled to The Bus Is Late by Satellite High.

_Waiting for the bus in the rain,in the rain_

_Wait-waiting for the bus in the rain…_

We started walking through the highway, knowing that the buggy can always teleport to us when we needed it. After all, right after we defeated Bonnie and Clyde, the buggy was sent back to Jumba, and then Jumba sent it back to us minutes later.

"Come to think of it," I said, "Maybe we could've used the buggy to ask Jumba for winter gear."

"Oh," Lilo said, perking up regardless of the cold, and started to run back to the buggy, "You're right. Let's see… Error?!"

"Huh?" I checked, and she was right. The snowstorm must've messed with the X-Buggy's communication system making it incapable of transmitting anything. "Well that's just our luck."

"Look, it's still trying to connect," she said pointing at the buggy's interface screen, "Maybe if we wait long enough, it'll connect to Jumba."

"No problem," I replied shivering, "if we survive this winterstorm! Be nice if there was some kind of shelter or cave-"

**TRRRRRRR!**

"What the hell is that?" I asked keeping my ears alert as we heard some low rumbling and a sound that feels like…drilling?

As if on cue, a huge hole opened up on a hill near us. We had to shield our eyes from the dirt, and when the dust settled there was a viable cave right in front of us. Beside the cave's mouth was an experiment, yellowish with brown carvings on its drill-looking tail.

"Digger!" Lilo shouted and ran up to hug(and carry like a baby) the dino-meerkat-looking experiment.

"Funny, I thought he would be named Drill," I grinned, "Get it? 'Cause he drills stuff?"

"I named a different experiment Drill," Lilo shrugged and was checking the cave out, "You did this Drill? Looks cosy."

The experiment giggled, and drilled his exit through the ground.

"He must have heard us looking for shelter a while ago," Lilo smiled as we entered our new cave, "I'm calling this our CaveQuarters." She giggle at her pun, "See? You're not the only one with lame jokes."

"Very funny," I replied,still shivering from the cold. Our colds were soaked in the snow, and "If we don't warm up soon, we're going to end up like the title of a Disney movie."

"Dead from Hypothermia?" Lilo asked with a confused look, "What kind of a movie title is that?"

"I was going to say Frozen."

"That sounds like a horror movie."

"No it's…" I said, then shivered as I felt a gust of wind flow through me, "Nevermind, we need to find a way to warm ourselves."

"I don't see anything we can use for a fire," Lilo said,sighing as she slumped down on the floor. She started rubbing her hands around her arms to stay warm.

"You know," I spoke up, suddenly getting a legitimate but slightly interesting idea, "I read in a book that body heat can keep us warm on a time like this. We just need to snuggle."

Lilo looked at me as if she was gauging whether I was telling the truth or trying to take advantage of her. To be honest it was both, and something tells me she knows.

"G-g-guess we don't have much choice," she looked outside,still shivering, "and it's almost evening too. We should continue looking in the morning when its warmer."

"Awesome," I said as I took my shirt off, Lilo instantly gave me a questioning look as if wondering what I was actually up to, "What?, we need direct physical contact for this. Don't you trust me?, after everything we've been through."

"O…kay…" she replied and started lifting her dress to take it off, glaring at me as if I was such a criminal, "Just because I let you do some _things_ a while ago doesn't mean you should get any ideas."

"Absolutely not," I grinned as she finally took her red dress off, frankly I'm all for cuddling and snuggling, that was my whole agenda. Promise.

She looked beautiful, standing in front of me in her underwear. Her white panties were adorably simple that it almost looked like bloomers. She blushed when she saw me scanning her and hugged me as soon as she saw the opportunity. The warmth of her barely clothed body on mine was…near ecstasy. I held her close and held her tight, I did not plan on letting go. My hands wanted to travel further like they did when we were in her bed, but I managed to resist the urge. My other hand, instead, went to my phone to play some music.

"Something sweet like this needs a background music," I whispered teasingly.

"Sweet,huh?" She asked, and I could feel her warm up, her arms tightening around me as we laid down on the cold ground. My phone was on shuffle again and it went to Starlight by Muse, "Yeah I guess this is kinda sweet."

_Hold you in my arms_

"Thanks," I said softly, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand, "I never thought my wish would come true."

_I just wanted to hold…_

"What kind of guy wishes to hug a cartoon girl in her undies," she giggled, "And in a cave too?"

…_you in my arms…_

"A weird guy." I mumbled,snuggling closer and smelling the scent of her hair,still smelling sweet even after the bullshit we went through. "A weird guy who maybe deserves a chance to be with a weird girl."

We stared at each other after that, and Lilo couldn't help but grin.

"I'm too young for you,silly…" She giggled again, "I mean how old are you? Like 30?"

"Hey!" I snickered, "I'm barely 22. And besides…" I held her even closer than humanly possible, my brain holding out against the screams of my body. "…I don't really care."

"I don't know…" she said,looking away from me, and closed her eyes. "What would Elvis do?"

"Um…I don't think Elvis is going to help you right now."

"Yeah…" she said, and opened her eyes to look at me again, "I guess we could give it a shot."

Wait,what? Just like that?

"R…really?" I asked,nearly stuttering and close to fainting from disbelief.

"We can keep it a secret from my sister," she smiled, "She'd probably kill you if she knew. Hmm, I wonder if we should think of pet names for each other…"

"I've been calling you sweetie for a while now," I replied,holding in the desire to just kiss her and let myself go, "But maybe we can worry about that in the morning, it's getting darker."

"Oh,okay," she said, snuggling comfortably next to me, "Goodnight…_ku`uipo…_"

Before I fell asleep, I wondered what that word meant, and more importantly, if this wasn't just a dream. And if it was, then I hope I stay asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Insert Frozen Joke Here

"Wakey wakey,sweetie," I heard as I struggled to open my eyes. I woke up to realize that I had slept next to Oscar wearing nothing but my panties. Oh, and we took shelter in a cave Digger made for us. If Nani ever gets word about this, she's going to kill me then use some voodoo to bring me back to life, then kill me again. "Woah someone looks cranky…"

"I'm not cranky," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep off my eyes and deciding to leave my worries alone for now, "I was just worried about Nani. I haven't come home yesterday, and if she finds out about us…"

"We're super dead meat,huh?" Oscar asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah…super…" I stood up,put my dress back on, and walked towards the CaveQuarters' entrance. The blizzard had weakened to just light snowing, and the hot tropical sun is helping the snow from yesterday melt away. It was slightly warmer and I assumed that I could go out even without winter clothes. I actually had a good night's sleep, I thought, considering that I just slept in a cave next to a man who was somewhere between hopeless romantic and potential sex predator.

To my surprise, there were winter clothes for me and Oscar prepared by the entrance to the cave.

"I woke up early and checked if we could contact Jumba," Oscar said with a light smile. "The buggy managed to contact him, I asked for some clothes, and he sent some."

"Cool." I grinned, even though Oscar tends to act like a creep, he's still surprisingly responsible. I took my clothes off again and started getting in my winter clothes,when I noticed him looking at me with a smug smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," He said,looking away still smiling, "I just never thought I'd get to see you naked even once, now it looks like I'll get to see you a lot. Or should I say, I'll get to see _a lot of you_."

_Typical,_I thought, and just stuck a tongue at him, wondering if this was how life is with a boyfriend. Now that I think about it, I kind of made him my boyfriend last night,huh?

"By the way," Oscar spoke up,breaking my train of thought, "Jumba also said that he would send us back-up against Slushy. Who's 619 and 609?"

"Um, Splody and Heat, I think…" I said, still slightly groggy from sleep. "Did Jumba say anything about Nani?"

"Oh yeah, Jumba said, and I quote," He then started mimicking Jumba, "_Big sister is very furious about little girls sleepover, she'll be on the way to little girl's bestfriend after work_."

I couldn't help but giggle with Oscar's Jumba impersonation, but I was worried that Nani would get even more furious that I wasn't actually having a surprise sleepover at Victoria's. Oh well, cross that bridge when we get there, I thought.

We went outside just in time to see Splodyhead and Heat arrive, they were teleported by Wafty(a green beaver-like experiment that can transport anyone in seconds). Splody was a pig-dog experiment with four legs who can shoot fireballs from his huge hole-like nose. Heat was a dog-looking experiment with a dark gem on his forehead that releases a strong heat wave. I'm not an expert or anything, but I know these cousins by heart.

Wafty left right after transporting Splody and Heat, and we told them what the current situation is. They could both understand us, but was not capable of vocal ability to reply so they just nodded and smiled at us to agree.

"So," Oscar said with a grin, "Time to put Slushy back in his place?"

"Yep," I answered, and it was the first time we did a high five. "Rockahula."

* * *

So the good news is, we found Stitch and Slushy.

The bad news is, Stitch is currently encased in a large block of ice, and Slushy is now trying to do the same to us. Me and Oscar split up, with Splody running with me and Oscar is with Heat. Instead of an Ice Mountain Fortress like Slushy did before when he was just activated, this time his hideout was under a frozen pond. The pond now looked like some kind of underwater aquarium/park thing with all the twists and turns. On any other day, this place could be fun, but right now, we were running and hiding from an experiment that would imprison us in ice with no hesitation.

"We just need to get the jump on him, Splody," I told the cousin I was running with, "Then you blast him until we can put him into a container."

Splodyhead nodded, and we kept running while pausing every now and then to see if Slushy was nearby.

The surroundings were quiet, so me and Splody slowed down and listened closely. Wherever Slushy is, we can't let him get us off guard.

"I can't hear him or see him anywhere," I whispered, "I wonder if he's close to Oscar…"

* * *

"FUUUUUUCK…" I screamed at the top of my lungs as an evil ice-creature chased me and Heat in this god-forsaken ice cave, "…THIIIIIIISSSSS!"

Ice beam here.

Ice beam there.

I've been dodging rays of ice beams ever since Slushy saw us try to sneak up on him. Now I feel like I'm in some kind of Resident Evil chase level where a single misstep means game over.

Unfortunately, I made a single misstep.

And slipped on the ice.

* * *

I thought I heard Oscar scream. Since he sounded a little far away, me and Splody had to run carefully to check if he was with Slushy. Trying to be fast, I had no choice but to run slowly in this ice, otherwise I would slip and end up like a penguin on ice.

Oh look, I saw Oscar. And he was just like a penguin on ice. He was slippin' and slidin' his way through the place, with Slushy right behind trying to freeze him. I don't know if he was that good or just purely lucky, but Oscar somehow manages to dodge every blast of ice from Slushy.

He saw me looking, and even though panic was written all over his face, he managed to grin and wink at me. Heat was right behind him and Slushy, trying to hit Slushy with his heat rays. I saw one of Heat's attacks hit Slushy, but Slushy just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Slushy turned around, leaving Oscar alone, and blasted Heat with an ice beam, freezing him in place.

"Splody," I said to the one next to me, "Let's go help them!"

It was the only thing Splodyhead was waiting for, he instantly ran and sort of skated towards Slushy for a fight. I remember the first time Slushy was activated and was being used by Gantu. Splody was the only one that could go toe-to-toe with the ice experiment.

Slushy saw Splody and they glared at each other. The two elemental experiments looked at each other like cowboys in a duel. Splody took the first shot, inhaling and blowing out raging flames like a dragon. Slushy answered with a freezing breath, the collision of fire and ice caused an explosion in between the two opponents. Slushy charged at Splody,but Splody jumped up in a summersault. Splody blew a fireball at Slushy in mid-air, but Slushy just took it like it doesn't hurt.

"What?!" I shouted ,as surprised as Splody to see that Slushy didn't even melt a bit after being hit by a fireball.

"OOF!" I heard someone crash by the wall behind me, and saw Oscar struggling to stand up, I helped him up and he said, "Maybe his evolution makes his ice unmeltable or immune to fire."

"Nyahahaha!" Slushy laughed like a villain. Splody was giving his best flamethrower attack,but Slushy just stood there without flinching.

Slushy looked as if he was about to blast Splody with an ice beam. As expected, he blew a freezing breeze towards Splodyhead, freezing him instantly.

At least,he would've been frozen had Oscar not slide quickly to save him. Just in the nick of time, Oscar managed to carry Splody out of harm's way and they both slid straight to another wall. Now both of them were cornered at a wall by Slushy.

"Alright, all I have to do is try the same shit I pulled off with Clyde," Oscar said, looking worried but grinning a fake grin. "Alright _Explodyhead_," he hugged Splody really close and closed his eyes tightly, "let's merge!"

I waited excitedly to see what would happen, at the same time preparing to shield my eyes from the bright light that he might emit just like last time.

But nothing happened.

Me and Oscar looked at each other in horror, knowing that we just wasted our trump card. Slushy laughed again and blasted Oscar and Splody with an ice beam.

"NO!" I screamed as I watch the two of them become encased in a block of ice. I dropped to my knees in defeat, cursing our luck while thinking of a way out. I could run away, but I might not be able to outrun Slushy. And if I run, how would I come back to save them all?

_Maybe Jumba will have something that can help,_I thought as I started running towards the highest point in the cave. The place used to be a pond and was below ground level, meaning I also have to climb out in order to escape.

I don't know how long I ran, what I know was that it wasn't enough. Before I could even get that far, Slushy skated in front of me, riding his own ice beam. He was giggling in a way that made me uncomfortable, and I struggled to turn around and run to the other direction. I slipped and fell on my butt, the slippery surface of the ice making it hard to stand back up.

"Oh no…" was all I could say as Slushy looked at me with evil intent. He was preparing a snowball in his hand,and grinned at me as he threw it my way.

I closed my eyes and hoped the freezing process would be painless.

I waited, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see that I was never hit by the freezing snowball. Slushy was glaring at something else besides me, and I followed his stare to see…

Oscar…and Splody.

They finally managed to merge, or combine, or whatever. Unlike last time, he didn't have any metallic limb. His veins still glowed, but it was more red/orange-ish this time. His nose was missing, and a huge nearly triangular hole was all I see in its place. It was kind of like looking at a skull with skin, and his nose-hole-thing was steaming with smoke on its side. Every time he breathes, fire seem to blow out of his nose-hole. If I didn't know that he got the look from Splody, I'd think I was looking at some horror movie villain.

"This feels weird," he said in his trance-like voice, his eyes glowing white again, "Inhale…"

He drew his breath in, and his torso started glowing like a smaller sun,light emitting through his shirt. He glanced at me and I somehow figured out his plan, so I ran from Slushy as soon as I can.

"EXHAAAALE!" He said as he blew a large billow of flame from his nose-hole, engulfing Slushy. If I hadn't got out of the way, I would have been burned too.

I thought Slushy had already been defeated by the Oscar-Splody's flamethrower, but I saw parts of the flame turn to smoke and Slushy coming out while fighting back with his own ice beam. The fire and ice clash kept going for a minute or two, but I noticed Oscar was beginning to run out of breath. It was obvious that if Slushy doesn't manage to fight back, the flames from Oscar-Splody were strong enough to knock him out, now all I need to do is get his attention…

Too late, Oscar ran out of breath and had to roll to the side in order to avoid Slushy's ice beam.

"Well…" He said,catching his breath while actively trying to dodge Slushy's attacks, "…that was breathtaking."

"This isn't the time for puns!" I shouted at him, looking around for anything I could use to help.

"Sorry!" He shouted back, using quick exhales to hurl fireballs at Slushy. The fire from Oscar-Splody was a lot stronger than before, actually hurting Slushy this time around.

I saw Stitch still frozen in his ice-cubey cage, and pointed Oscar toward him. If anytone can defeat Slushy or at least keep him occupied, it's Stitch.

"Got it!" He replied, sprinting towards Stitch's location. He didn't seem to have any trouble in the ice at all, and after a good sprint he just skated like he knew how to skate. Wherever his feet were, the ice was lightly melting and looked like it was sweating wherever he stepped. Slushy was hot on his trail, so I needed to buy them enough time until Stitch had been freed.

"Hey Slushy!" I shouted and the icey experiment turned to me angrily, "Why don't pick on someone your own size…literally!"

Okay, that was kind of a pun, I mean me and Slushy were the same height when you think about it. I don't know if it was the lame joke or something else, but Slushy looked angrily at me and started skating my way.

_Great,now what?,_ I thought as I scampered away from the angry and evolved experiment sliding my way. I kept running, still careful not to slip…

…and I slipped. Great.

I could feel my shoes lose contact with the ice, as I involuntarily flip upwards. The next thing I expected to feel was the cold landing of my butt on the ice.

But what I felt instead was a furry feeling that I've felt many times before.

Something caught me. Something…fluffy.

"STIIITCH!" I screamed in delight as me and my best friend(and practically brother) were finally reunited once again.

"Miss me?" Stitch grinned as he put me down on my feet. He then glared at Slushy, who returned the hostility, "Slushy…" They growled at each other like beasts fighting over territory, "…_**FEEBOOGOO!**_"

Stitch leaped high in the air, gracefully avoiding Slushy's ice beam, and tackled him on the ground. Before Slushy could recover, Stitch grappled him and threw him toward a wall. Slushy managed to recover in mid-air and avoided the wall, landing back on his feet with an arrogant smirk. Before he knew it though, Oscar was actually waiting , being too focused on Stitch, didn't stand a chance as Oscar-Splody blew flaming hot breath all over him.

Within seconds, Slushy was knocked out, just a dazed puddle on the frozen surface of the cave. While Oscar-Splody was busy freeing Heat from his ice cage, Stitch scooped Slushy up and into an experiment container.

As I helped Stitch put Slushy's container back in the buggy, I wondered if I should tell Stitch about Oscar and me. Stitch was like my brother, and I just know he hasn't completely warmed up to Oscar yet.

"Stitch," I muttered, and felt a little lost for words as he looked curiously at me, "What do you think of Oscar?"

"Oscar is ok…" Stitch replied, and sat on the passenger seat with his feet on dashboard, "But Stitch don't trust Oscar."

"But…" I said, wondering how I should put it. Stitch had a mind like a supercomputer, but I knew well enough that you still had to explain to him like he was a child. "Remember when we first met Angel, and I didn't trust her?"

"Ih!" He grunted, slightly cheery at hearing his girlfriend's name. "Boojiboo..."

"Well, it's kind of like that with Oscar," I continued, my hands were making random gestures like a teacher, "Oscar's…, well, he's my boojiboo now…kind of."

"HUHHHH?!" Stitch shouted with surprise, his claws pulling his long ears down. He looked like an actor in a sitcom overreacting to something. He calmed down a bit, "Lilo," he said looking concerned, "Could be dangerous."

"He's not dangerous," I said, checking if Oscar was already out of the cave, but he wasn't yet, "He saved my life many times too. He's good."

"Oh," Stitch whimpered like a puppy, then looked up at me, "Hope you're right."

All of a sudden, the communication screen of the buggy lit up.

"Ah! 626 and little girl!" Jumba exclaimed cheerfully, "626, heard you were following a strange new experiment?"

"Ih!" He replied, then his ears drooped down, "But he got away."

"We can find him later," Jumba said, "But evil genius research has pinpointed possible cause of different phenomena. Like the other Earth and the evolved or new experiments."

"New experiments?!" I asked,half-worried that we're in danger again,half-excited for all the new cousins we can befriend. Provided they don't kill us,of course. "That sounds cool!"

"626 said he was chasing one," Jumba continued, "It's possible that whole phenomenon that caused other Earth also caused new experiments to appear, and also the evolution of experiments. "

"So you've pinpointed the possible cause?"

"Haha! Yes of course, I am evil genius!" Jumba guffawed, then realized something and quieted down, "But it's kind of good news bad news."

* * *

The merging and unmerging process was exhausting, but I was able to hold out longer this time. I don't know how I did it, but I found myself unmerging with Splody as we finished freeing Heat. I was less out of breath after this one compared to last time with Clyde. For a few moments a while ago, I felt what it was like to be Voldemort, to have no nose. I still don't know what's going on with my body, but I won't deny that it felt awesome. As I walked outside, I wondered what it would be like to merge with Stitch. Will I get blue fur,like Beast from the X-Men; will I get claws or two extra limbs? Who knows, so far I can only merge with an experiment if I really _really_ will it in my subconscious.

The warmth of the original Hawaiian climate was very welcome to me. I hated the cold, and I have never been so happy to end the snow. As I got out, I noticed that Stitch and Lilo were waiting for me by the X-Buggy.

Problem was, they look pissed.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked warily, wondering why they look mad.

"I trusted you." Lilo said with a cold voice.

"What are you…" I began to ask as I got closer to her, but Stitch blocked and prevented me from getting any closer.

"Jumba figured out the 'cause of all these weird stuff going on…," she said pointing to the other Earth.

The way she looked at me, I could almost guess what she was going to say next, and I dreaded the possibility of it.

"…it was you. You brought this on us."


	10. Chapter 10:Sunday in a Weekday

Chapter 10: Sunday in a Weekday

So as it turns out, I, Oscar Chase, was the cause of all this. Well, it was just Jumba's theory, but knowing the four-eyed evil genius, he was most probably correct. After all, when you think about it all this shit: the other Earth, the evolved experiment, Stitch saying he saw an all new _cousin_, heck even my ability to merge with experiments; all of those started when I arrived. But there was so much to worry about, and I doubt I could give them the answers to all the questions I raised by getting _wormholed_ to this world.

I really thought Lilo would be really mad that I was the main reason for all this shit happening to them, but then again it's not like I knew and just kept it secret. Fortunately…

"I thought you were mad at me," I asked the adorable little Hawaiian girl sitting next to me. We were fixing my stuff,after all they just fell all over the place when I arrived. I was very thankful that all of my gadgets were intact.

"I was at first, because I thought you were some kind of villain who was just playing with me," Lilo replied, carrying stacks of my blurays and DVDs toward a shelf in their spaceship, or as they call it, their 'Bed and Not Breakfast'. We agreed that I can stay for free until we can figure out what to do with me. "But I realized that you didn't know about yourself being the cause either, so you're kind of a victim as well. You're not actually an evil alien that causes cosmic apocalypse,right?"

"As cool as that sounds, I hope not." I replied, knowing that my knowledge of the situation was just as much as hers. We had no idea what was going on, but now we know that I'm the cause. "I would never lie to you,sweetie."

"If Oscar's dangerous," Stitch shouted proudly as he arranged some unused furniture for my temporary room, "Stitch kick your _patookie!_" That made Lilo giggle, which resulted to both me and Stitch having a good laugh.

I was glad that we were all getting along; compared to how hostile everyone was toward me when I first got here, I might actually be able to get close to their family. For once, even if I was a potential ticking time bomb of cataclysmic danger, I actually felt like I belong.

The makeshift room was homey, considering that it used to be a spaceship quarters. I looked around,enjoying our handiwork, and even though Stitch was doing most of the heavy lifting I still felt tired.

I slumped down on the bed, and lied down with a relaxed sigh. Lilo lay down next to me, with Stitch standing upside down on the ceiling with a grin. Before we realized what he was up to, he jumped off the ceiling and cannon-balled on our bed, almost causing Lilo and I to bounce off.

It was safe to say that we could have had more fun, regardless of the possible dread hanging in the back of our thoughts. One of those dread was realized as we heard a vehicle arrive by the house, and the sound of its engine shutting down was familiar to Lilo.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, perking up and basically running out of the room, "Nani's back!" She poked hear head back the door way before leaving, and said, "Don't go anywhere, I'll handle my sister. Wait for me, ok?" ,before running back home with Stitch.

I wondered about how Lilo would explain everything to her older sister, especially the fact about me and her potentially dating. _If Lilo tells Nani everything we did_, I thought, thinking back to that time in the CaveQuarters and that time we were in Lilo's bedroom, _I'm a dead man._

"Oh that's right, we didn't anything in the cave, just cuddling…" I said to no one in particular, all the while checking if all my gadgets and games are in the room. "Then again, it's the cuddling that's sweeter."

I closed my eyes and tried to feel the Hawaiian environment, listening to the birds and enjoying the fresh breeze coming in through the window.

I remembered everything I left behind, considering I will never go back. My family, or basically parents whose only way of caring for their son is by splurging money on him; My friends, a.k.a Sunday and other people who are considerate enough to be involved with me; and… hmm, now that I think about it, I didn't have much besides my gadgets and games. The only person I honestly regret leaving behind would be Sunday, so I guess I didn't lose much.

"A fresh start would be nice," I mused with a happy grin, "And with Lilo & Stitch to boot."

* * *

"He's a nice guy, and he's only going to stay until we fix everything!" I argued, trying to convince my older sister —Nani, that Oscar wasn't as dangerous as we may have previously said. That wasn't true of course, Jumba said he could be anything between completely safe to apocalypse material. I told Nani most of what happened, leaving out the dirty stuff that I kind of tried with Oscar. I also told Nani that Oscar would be staying at our Bed and Not Breakfast so he could help us solve this…problem.

"You want me to just trust someone who fell out of a… a blackhole!?" Nani replied with excessive hand gestures.

"Eh,it's wormhole to be precise," Jumba butted in, then quieted down instantly when Nani glared at him.

"I don't care what it is," Nani replied, imaginary smoke coming out of her ears, "We were finally having some peace after all those…experiments and aliens, and now this?!" She looked at me with that angry yet caring look she had, "Lilo, this man is probably more dangerous than everything you've ever met before. You were even gone for a whole night because of him."

"But we were at Victoria's-"

"Is that why her house was a wreck?" Nani said, slumping down at the couch and rubbing her forehead. "I checked this morning if you were there, and all I saw was Victoria trying to clean up a huge mess." Her eyes then opened so wide it looked like she remembered some kind of childhood trauma, "And fangs! She had fangs when she smiled at me,Lilo!"

"I think we can explain that…" I replied, fidgeting around, knowing that we couldn't really explain it that much. I decided to just tell her the truth that we weren't really at Victoria's last night, and how we got trapped in a blizzard on the other side of the island.

Nani sighed, and carried me in her arms. I couldn't look her in the eye, probably because part of me knew she had a point. It was too dangerous to hang out with Oscar, but Stitch and me are the only hope he's got in solving whatever mystery is going on.

"I won't tell you to stay away from him," Nani whispered to me, and I gave her a look of disbelief. _Who are you and what have you done to my sister,_I thought. "I know you, you'll do what you think is right anyway." She kissed my forehead and hugged me, and I hugged her back, just like old times. It used to be just her and me against the universe; now that I think about it, the problems we used to have before seem so little compared to the problems we face now. "Just please…please be careful."

"I will," I replied, not knowing if that being careful would be of any use right now, "No need to worry. I've got six hundred and twenty six family members looking after me."

"Yeah!" Stitch shouted cheerfully, his fist in the air, "We'll take on anything!"

* * *

Things happened so fast that we barely understood what just happened. All I remember was trying to set my PS3 up before a blinding bright flash of light pierced the whole room, followed by a loud banging/imploding noise that felt like some kind of sci-fi laser explosive.

I ran outside as quickly as I could, forgetting that I could have just looked through the window. The first thought that went through my mind was _'oh my god it's happening it's really happening universal apocalypse and it's all my fault'._

I was honestly scared of what I might see when I walk out of the Bed and Not Breakfast ship. I expected to see nothing but an apocalyptic wasteland, ruins of small houses surrounded by the ocean.

Thankfully, the Hawaiian island I was in was still the same, so far.

I looked toward where I thought the light came from, if I'm not mistaken that would've been toward the ocean. The ocean was still…ocean-y, expect for a huge cylindrical pillar of light piercing the water, seemingly connecting it to the other Earth. At first glance it looks like the other Earth fired a huge laser beam at this Earth, but nothing seems to be getting disintegrated or destroyed.

"What the hell…" I muttered to myself, hoping that this light wasn't my fault nor was meant for me. I was about to make my way to Lilo's house when I saw her,Stitch, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley outside looking for the source of the noise as well.

"Oscar!" Lilo ran towards me with a worried look in her eyes. I saw the same doubt I had in my mind a while ago, and told her that I don't think what happened was my fault. At least, part of me hoped it wasn't my fault. "Good," she smiled weakly, her eyes now transfixed on the light connecting our ocean with the other Earth's, "I wonder what's going on then?"

"As long as it doesn't try to kill us," I replied, hoping things don't get worse while knowing that things always get worse, "I've got too many unanswered questions to care right now."

"Evil genius didn't detect any radiation from Oscar Chase," Jumba spoke up, pointing some device at me, "He didn't cause this one."

"I don't think I caused anything," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. The bright column of light in the middle of the ocean was still and unmoving. In other words it was just a decoration right now. "But I'll be damned if we don't get to the bottom of this. Something tells me that light thing might just have the answers we need."

"Or it could just be a column of light," Pleakley muttered. "With no use whatsoever…"

* * *

"Hey Weirdlo!" I heard Mertle call out from behind us. After the beam of light came out of nowhere, Oscar suggested we find ourselves a ship or a boat to investigate the phenomenon. We were passing by my hula school when I remembered that I was supposed to be in class. I thought that Moses(our teacher) and the other girls would be busy inside, but Mertle must've seen me walk past the window.

For those who didn't know, Mertle's this red-headed daughter or a realtor/businessman who goes to my hula class. She's hated me since the day we met, which I could hardly remember, and my feeling's usually mutual.

I turned around to look my arch nemesis in the eye, hoping that she doesn't add to the list of problems we already had for today.

Mertle was,as usual, Mertle. She wore our typical hula outfit—a red short tube and a grass skirt, plus her glasses and her mean look. She glared at me with cross arms and scrunched brow.

"Playing truant,Weirdlo?" She asked teasingly, "I didn't think you had it in you to skip class."

"yeeeeaaaahhh…" I heard a choir of three girls—Yuki,Elena, and Teresa, echo behind Mertle in their typical sing-song way.

Stitch growled and pretended to be in attack mode, ready to pounce and shred Mertle to pieces. That made Mertle and her girls back away farther from me. I heard Oscar chuckle as he walked towards the girls, who gave him a look so questioning it made me wonder if he looked like a creep.

"Look sweeties," Oscar said, "We're a bit busy."

"Who're you supposed to be," Mertle asked Oscar like a policeman questioning a suspect, "Her boyfriend?"

"Well when you put it that way-," Oscar started to giggle, so I had to kick him on the shin, "-Hey!"

"Anyway," I said, giving Oscar a '_don't mess around_' look, "We have to investigate a strange phenomenon."

Mertle sneered at me,saying, "I knew that strange light had something to do with you, Weirdlo. What is it,more ugly alien friends?"

"I'm already immune to your mean words,Mertle," I replied, knowing that we had bigger problems than Mildred "Mertle" Edmonds, "Let's go Stitch, come on Oscar."

"We'll be seeing you guys later then, unless we suffer a miserable death or something…" Oscar snickered, then looked back at Mertle and asked, "But seriously, do we really look like a couple."

"Yeah," Mertle replied with a grin, "You and Lilo's misconfigured dog."

"yeeeeaaaahhh…" The backup girls echoed.

* * *

"You know," Oscar said as we waited for Nani to rent us a speedboat, "Mertle is such a bitch in person. You can't feel how bitchy she is if you just watch the Lilo&Stitch movies."

"I'll agree, but I can't condone you calling her names." I replied.

"Nah," Stitch butted in with a grin, "Oscar's telling truth."

"It's like she's got this aura…a bitch aura." Oscar followed up.

We saw my older sister walking towards us with a pissed off look. I hoped that her anger had nothing to do with us right now, especially if she heard Mertle ask if Oscar was my boyfriend. I'm not gonna say that he is, but I'm not saying he's not either.

"...jerk must've woke up from the wrong side of the bed," I heard Nani mutter as we walked up to her. She saw me looking expectantly, wondering if she was able to rent a speedboat or a small yacht, but frowned, "I'm sorry Lilo, but all the boats have been rented out."

"WHAT?!" Was all I could say, or in this case, all I could shout.

"I bet everyone wanted to check out that pillar of light," Oscar said scratching his nape.

"I'm gonna ask them again!" I thought loudly, and ran off towards the concierge of the resort. Stitch ran beside me as Nani tried to convince that were too many people in the resort, but that never stopped us.

* * *

I watch in horror as Lilo and Stitch ran back to the resort lounge for another chance to rent a boat, leaving me with her sister who most probably hated my guts. I won't be surprised if she magically finds out about the things I did with her little sister. I can almost imagine Lilo coming to see her older sister just as she finishes murdering the guy who tried to initiate a romantic/sexual relationship with an eight year old girl. If I could whistle, I would nonchalantly whistle like those guilt people in sitcoms and cartoons. Sadly I could not whistle.

"So," The hairs in my back all rose as I heard Nani speak to me, "You're Lilo's new _friend_ now,huh?"

"Why of course," I said, trying not to sound…weird. What I ended up sounding like was probably the worst accidental impersonation of Butters Stotch from South Park. "W-well when I found myself waking up in this world, her voice was the first one I heard. Why if you ask for my opinion, I'd say-"

"Cut the chatter and tell me the truth," she said with a straight face, "Did you purposely come to this world for Lilo?"

That was an easy question, to be honest. After all, I had no idea I would be transported to this beautiful little world where I would get to meet a beautiful little girl that I've loved ever since I watched her first movie.

"Of course not,ma'am," I replied,relaxing a bit, "I got sucked into this place by accident, or to be accurate, by a wormhole."

"I hope you have no hidden agenda," She said, with an _I'm gonna kill you if I found out that you were lying to me_ look, "Lilo seems to really trust you…"

'_You have no idea how long it took for that to happen,' _I thought.

"…And the last thing I want is to see her heartbroken," Nani continued, "Trusting and loving girls like her get hurt the most when people try to take advantage of them."

"Hey," I cut her off, hoping I can win her trust over sooner than I did Lilo's, "I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Even yourself?" She asked, but I could tell that she was asking not as a vigilant and protective guardian, but as a caring sister. If I fuck up and accidentally hurt Lilo, I just know I would be hurting Nani more. But I knew deep inside me, that I would never let that happen.

"Especially myself." And I wasn't bluffing at all. I've made a personal vow to keep her safe, not just as her hopefully potential boyfriend, but as someone who cares deeply for her.

She said nothing more to me after that, and we waited for Lilo in silence.

It took only a few minutes before I heard the voice of a young girl call out my name.

* * *

Me and Stitch did our best to look for a rentable boat, even just a small one, but Oscar was right. Before we could even come up with the plan to check out the light pillar thingy, a lot of other people already thought of that, and rented all the boats. We decided to go back to Oscar and Nani, but we were a bit delayed when Stitch decided to hijack someone else's boat and I had to stop him. As good as an idea that sounds, Nani wouldn't approve of it. We could only hope that Jumba had finished re-installing the sea-faring features of the X-Buggy.

After almost half an hour, we finally made it back to Oscar and Nani. I was surprised to see that there was another person with them, a girl that was probably around Oscar's age.

"Who's that?" I asked when Oscar saw me and waved.

"I don't understand how," Oscar said with a wide smile, "But this is my best-no, only friend, Sunday."

"Nice to meet you, Sunday…" I said ambivalently, giving the doubt and untrust I've given Oscar when he first arrived. I didn't know Oscar had a friend…who is a girl, and for some reason, that irritated me. "What are you doing here, and HOW did you get here?"

"Well," Sunday replied with the gentle yet firm voice, as expected from an old hag. "I went through The Nexus, that pillar of light everyone's going to. It's connected to our Earth, and I was one of the few who has to go to this Earth, and get this punk back," she pointed at Oscar(who just said 'What?!').

She knows a lot about what's going on, and that's very…questionable. "Why?," I asked.

"Because everything in existence will be in trouble…" She said, and pointed at Oscar, "Unless he fixes it."

"WHAT? ME?!" Oscar exclaimed with disbelief. "And how come you're the one who came here,Sunday? This doesn't make any sense."

"Look, I know you've got questions," She replied with her hand on Oscar's shoulder, "But I will answer them to the best of my ability, in the meantime you will need to come with us. You're our only hope."

Oscar rubbed his forehead like a man with intense migraine.

"Dammit. When will things start making sense?!"


End file.
